Mother (Earthbound Beginnings) En Verso
by Cardenio1998
Summary: La historia de Ninten, Ana, Lloyd y Teddy, personajes del video juego "Mother/Earthbound Beginnings", escrita en Real Octava, una forma poética de arte mayor. La poesía emula mucho el lenguaje complejo de autores clásicos como Alonso de Ercilla y Luís Vaz de Camões.
1. Canto I

_**MOTHER**_

 _Canto I_

 _Que cuenta de la condición de lugares y sus personajes_

 _1_

 _O fuese esa mano de ventura,_

 _o el mismo designio de los cielos,_

 _hubo antes arrabal en tesitura,_

 _más próspera, presciden de recelos,_

 _pueblo fundado sobre tierra dura,_

 _hogaño a nos contado por abuelos,_

 _pueblo cuya colina fuele abrigo,_

 _viejos, sus canas siendo buen testigo._

 _2_

 _Llamose Podunk, puede desacierta,_

 _que es tan enfoscada su historia,_

 _sintiera necesario yo divierta,_

 _pluma pintando crónica ilusoria,_

 _composición fantástica cual tuerta,_

 _buscando deshonesta escapatoria,_

 _que es costumbre sandeces adobarlas,_

 _y luego de donaires designarlas._

 _3_

 _Mas desde que me fue reconocido,_

 _serme entre el mi jardín sus muchos frutos,_

 _la invención lo más que es carecido,_

 _tuáutem de los nobles, más astutos,_

 _aunque nunca escollo percibido,_

 _hube en dar mis versos tan enjutos,_

 _que el sujeto no sufre guarniciones,_

 _hechos pidiendo buenas proporciones._

 _4_

 _Mas, porque al fin mi verso estilo cobre,_

 _le suplico a las musas todas nueve,_

 _no permitan rudeza mia desdore,_

 _lo que engastar en mármoles se debe,_

 _antes, pido cualquier fuego que more,_

 _en este horno frígido lo cebe,_

 _su habituada materia primorosa,_

 _para que forje obra artificiosa._

 _5_

 _De ti bella, Calíope, solicito,_

 _en especial tu ínclita elocuencia,_

 _para que se propague siempre el mito,_

 _por el mundo, de aquella tu excelencia;_

 _y excusa muy vulgar mi simple rito,_

 _ni pienses que llamarte es insolencia,_

 _que has de considerar que el que te llama,_

 _desea de acrecentar nomás tu fama._

 _6_

 _Convoca a todas nueve tus hermanas,_

 _y interceda por parte del menguado,_

 _que pretende cantar lo que villanas,_

 _ni cultas las estancias han logrado;_

 _has cuenta que ellas todas fueron vanas,_

 _que buena trova nunca han probado,_

 _que para esta historia que yo cuento,_

 _exige más que simple el talento._

 _7_

 _Y en ser de Hispana estirpe yo nacido,_

 _soy todavía más a ti inclinado,_

 _que bien recuerdo has favorecido,_

 _en varias ocasiones al honrado,_

 _Camões cuando se vio ya decidido,_

 _dar al mundo su heroico relatado,_

 _y tambien se me viene a la mente,_

 _que el gran Mena de ti tomara fuente._

 _8_

 _Desde tiempos antiguos en cuidado,_

 _has mantenido este pueblo tuyo,_

 _que siendo a las heroicas cosas dado,_

 _te ha producido siempre mucho orgullo,_

 _por eso de tu estrella viva guiado,_

 _no solo alcanzó a llamarse tuyo,_

 _Góngora, mas también de la Talía,_

 _aunque en lo pastoril juzgar solía._

 _9_

 _También, como habitar ya acostumbras_

 _en riberas del Tajo caudaloso,_

 _y ý simples pastores les alumbras,_

 _con un valor en artes muy donoso,_

 _¿porque no en mí también, ninfa, relumbras,_

 _lo que a tantos les diste generoso?_

 _Que al fin el Río Bravo de igual vena,_

 _corre que el Tajo, água siempre amena._

 _10_

 _Porque, señora, tienes que mirarlo,_

 _los tiempos mucho haberse ya mudado,_

 _que no hará mucho uno constatarlo,_

 _tu reino el Atlántico ha cruzado;_

 _ves tu hijo decidido en procurarlo,_

 _que ha hermanos como hermanos los tratado,_

 _sean todos los latinos ya unidos,_

 _y no por interesse divididos._

 _11_

 _Noble México llama a su hermana,_

 _que en la gran pampa tiene su morada,_

 _La Argentina, presta cual ufana,_

 _tocando arma, su planta bien fincada,_

 _Paraguay, Uruguay al salir Diana,_

 _acuden con cerviz alevantada,_

 _listos en ostentar su mucho aliento,_

 _y en ensayar su brazo muy sediento._

 _12_

 _Recude la caterva muy golosa,_

 _Panamá, Guatemala, y Honduras,_

 _cada una alborozada, ya ansiosa,_

 _en darle fin a usadas las holguras,_

 _corren a se juntar a lid dudosa,_

 _y no solas se jugando sus venturas,_

 _Salvador, Costa Rica, y Nicaragua,_

 _también odian de tiempo cualquier fragua._

 _13_

 _En común bando cuesta ayuso bajan,_

 _Colombia, Venezuela, y Ecuador,_

 _que fama es el acero no relajan,_

 _mientras peligro corre el su honor;_

 _su destino, tambíen viste, barajan,_

 _Perú y Bolivia, do no habita el pavor,_

 _todas jurando nunca doblegarse,_

 _y hasta la muerte siempre apoyarse._

 _14_

 _Ya oyeron el Aztlán que a todas llama,_

 _La Cuba, Puerto Rico, y la Hispañola,_

 _guisadas de crecer de lid la llama,_

 _que no aceptan su hermana enfrente sola,_

 _serpiente de rayada, vil escama,_

 _antes, bandera cada una tremola,_

 _primeras siempre do la guerra llama,_

 _ca lo exige así su grande fama._

 _15_

 _Indómito Arauco va avanzando,_

 _Chile entre nos ahora acostumbrado,_

 _mas mientras por sus venas va cursando,_

 _la sangre solariega, estimado,_

 _será por este nombre, que cargando,_

 _el honor de su raza tan preciado,_

 _sostiene gloria a mil generaciones,_

 _del gran Caupolicán sus mil legiones._

 _16_

 _Yo sé, patria de mí ya presupuesta,_

 _que suerte no cargó tanto la mano,_

 _obviara aunar las gentes bajo apuesta,_

 _colectiva, en un sólo pueblo Hispano,_

 _que es de vena común la sangre nuestra,_

 _y el abolengo aún más de cercano,_

 _y esto es más que juego oratorio,_

 _que es del destino bando muy notorio._

 _17_

 _Pues, diganme, ¿por qué ha de faltarnos,_

 _la paz y bienandanza que otros gozan?_

 _¿Acaso hemos al albur siempre dejarnos,_

 _mientras otros unidos se alborozan?_

 _¿Por qué ha nuestra fuerza de evacuarnos,_

 _mientras los enemigos nos destrozan?_

 _Y diganme, ¿por qué no un nuevo estado,_

 _construímos ya juntos deste lado?_

 _18_

 _Así dame una voz grandilocuente,_

 _para que en la presente contar pueda,_

 _lo que el mentecato ni el sapiente,_

 _entienden de fortuna aquella rueda,_

 _rueda que aunque en eventos inminente,_

 _sus secretos a Ulises puede exceda,_

 _por más mares y tierras que él cruzara,_

 _ni imperios ni coronas que él tomara._

 _19_

 _No desdeñes un plectro abastecerme,_

 _ni ceses de amparar aquestas gentes,_

 _en cuyo nombre sé yo ofrecerme,_

 _como órgano a tantos eminentes;_

 _así, queriendo en esto convencerme,_

 _ya prosigo en contarte los pendientes,_

 _que si no respondieres mi deseo_

 _sospecharé que lloras aún tu Orfeo._

 _20_

 _Yendo, que la ocasión seguir aguarda,_

 _tomé la historia, fiel después cortada,_

 _de quienes la memoria poco tarda,_

 _una historia que cual si ayer probada,_

 _a las otras les sirve de vanguarda,_

 _y es hasta hoy de gentes recordada,_

 _unos nos recontando ilustres hechos,_

 _que parecen en suma contrahechos._

 _21_

 _Los hechos de los héroes que salieron,_

 _de los brazos de patria tan querida,_

 _y los pasos y sendas que siguieron,_

 _en millas mil por tierra extendida,_

 _he de narrar, demás lo que sintieron,_

 _en sus trabajos, lucha consumida;_

 _verás cómo la historia mucho excede,_

 _lo que en glosa homérica sucede._

 _22_

 _Verás de la amistad vivo trasunto,_

 _el amigo cual joya apreciado,_

 _y el amor más tierno en su punto,_

 _también será de ti bien estudiado,_

 _dos almas que obtuvieron contrapunto,_

 _en este mundo tan desacordado,_

 _o cantando de amores suma gloria,_

 _o de mundo su última victoria._

 _23_

 _Y los paisajes deste vasto mundo,_

 _tan variados que al hombre maravillan,_

 _sus hermosas llanuras sin segundo,_

 _sus montes cuyas capas blancas brillan,_

 _siempre cuando del sol el infecundo,_

 _desierto áureos rayos lo cepillan,_

 _todos fueron por cuatro traversados,_

 _y por su mano a calma restaurados._

 _24_

 _Sin duda aquellos cuatro escogidos,_

 _los jóvenes que al orbe defendieron_

 _sin ser por alma alguna percibidos,_

 _ni premiados por hechos que fizieron,_

 _relevará mi pluma, que regidos,_

 _por las musas que tanto me infundieron,_

 _mis versos apostura habrán en darte,_

 _lo que a la lengua apenas quepa parte._

 _25_

 _La comarca por tiempo su caduco,_

 _perdió poblados, pero nunca el nombre,_

 _tierra es azaz poblada de fabuco,_

 _do hojas ambarinas en octubre,_

 _corren vias cual lo suele el bejuco,_

 _remontarse hasta el sol su clara lumbre,_

 _matizando en imagen placentera,_

 _natura hermosa, falta de frontera._

 _26_

 _Varios tiempos el área abraza,_

 _que suele preguntarse el curioso,_

 _como esta comarca sobrepasa,_

 _en número en de tiempos tan fructuoso,_

 _todas otras que el mundo entero envasa,_

 _que es más que las estrellas de donoso,_

 _sol todo el año a Yuca embaulando,_

 _Snowman su asiento en nieve encontrando._

 _27_

 _Esto es de hechos nuestro escenario,_

 _continente de extremos liberales,_

 _mostrando en climas número tan vario,_

 _que, no harto de cotos terrenales,_

 _su fama por divino afán plenario,_

 _corrió por mundanales laterales,_

 _yermos por norte seno los tendiendo,_

 _por sur, heladas cumbres erigiendo._

 _28_

 _Podunk, dichome han, de dimensiones,_

 _que apenas una milla la compasa,_

 _baja por de la tierra depresiones,_

 _de empinada cierra a vega raza,_

 _y el río que sur través verdones,_

 _va hasta ribera estar dessa gran traza,_

 _traza por comarcano conocido,_

 _cual hasta las entrañas dél temido._

 _29_

 _La montaña será desemejada,_

 _entre otros a duras prez perdiera,_

 _que su soberbia ende conhortada,_

 _nunca en grandez a alguno transigiera,_

 _de envergadura fuera aventajada,_

 _ni que en modo alguno compitiera,_

 _que toda formación a él vecina,_

 _llanura es de talle poco dina._

 _30_

 _A Itoi mover los pies le es vedado,_

 _a hombre en extremidad ya tan curioso,_

 _se hablando de caso antes pasado,_

 _que al más bravo dejara temeroso,_

 _que fue, se dice, yerro castigado,_

 _a quien fiose ser demás de brilloso,_

 _en el monte encontrar aciaga fosa,_

 _sequela a quien incauto entrar osa._

 _31_

 _Ya la leyenda va generaciones,_

 _del padre a su hijo heredada,_

 _y guardada por medio de canciones,_

 _no hay una que de niño no es cantada;_

 _allá mismo estuve en ocasiones,_

 _cuando una vacación me era dada,_

 _hablando con las gentes ý locales,_

 _todos a una mesa comensales._

 _32_

 _No poco menudearon los ribazos,_

 _mucho antes el hombre y el mozo,_

 _desafiando de Itoi sus fríos bazos,_

 _se metiendo en el hosco calabozo,_

 _para voltear después osados pasos,_

 _en ellos se llevando cruel destrozo;_

 _que desque Itoi brumoso nubes cubre,_

 _sus entrañas montón de luto cubre._

 _33_

 _Temo mi pluma fuera impertinente,_

 _prevaricando cuando describiere,_

 _pueblo como dejé atrás patente;_

 _mas quien atento suma dedujere,_

 _verá en cuanto número de gente,_

 _cual justo a arrabal correspondiere,_

 _ser imposible dello no desdiga,_

 _y con de ser aldea no condiga._

 _34_

 _Lo que contuvo he por excusado,_

 _que Podunk es de America el modelo,_

 _de aquel abolengo aventurado,_

 _paraíso fundado en nuevo suelo,_

 _do raíces tomaran endonado,_

 _y desdende bonanza tuvo vuelo,_

 _de tales gentes sé pertenecieran,_

 _quienes a aldea cimientos erigieran._

 _35_

 _Donde exacto quedara esta aldea,_

 _no podré sin empacho te contarlo,_

 _porque aun por los oídos me vocea,_

 _que prometí solemne de guardarlo;_

 _mas te diré que donde la odisea,_

 _empezó, porque así puedas buscarlo,_

 _fue en el medio oeste afamado,_

 _por grandes sus cosechas estimado._

 _36_

 _De límite sirvió la norte sierra,_

 _hoy desierta, entonces sí poblada,_

 _y do solapa ábrego la tierra,_

 _una muralla de árboles cercada,_

 _árboles muertos, cual si no las viera,_

 _dijera todo algaba es sobrada;_

 _mas, amén de unos cuantos los defectos,_

 _aqui nomas se trata de delectos._

 _37_

 _No habríanse los rayos se tendido,_

 _cuando apenas el son acostumbrado,_

 _corriera su ajetreo conocido,_

 _a empezar el día todo ahincado_

 _que no es bueno tiempo vicioso ido,_

 _ni dejar el trabajo empezado,_

 _que patente es Podunk asintiera,_

 _honra en su labores consistiera._

 _38_

 _Y como Podunk pueblo sea pequeño,_

 _los oriundos trabajo afuera encuentran,_

 _que amén de algunos cuantos cuyo empeño,_

 _en el local emporio o hotel concentran,_

 _jóvenes solo son que a desempeño,_

 _en la hamburguesería sus horas entran,_

 _de clientela más grande se gozando,_

 _en turistas que pueblo van pasando._

 _39_

 _Porque las viandas que antes se comían,_

 _eran simples y al tiempo convenientes,_

 _y en salir a comer jamás solían,_

 _como acostumbran hoy los inconscientes,_

 _antes, en casa platos se cocían,_

 _y todos a la mesa ý presentes,_

 _comían cosas mucho saludables,_

 _y no las que hoy en día despreciables._

 _40_

 _Sé, pues, entonces fueron los sesenta,_

 _puede te sean poco conocidos,_

 _mas sé que a su música das cuenta,_

 _siendo aún sus temas aplaudidos,_

 _edad pasada cuya valía ostenta,_

 _niños tan entre sí de avenidos,_

 _juntos mundo con pies lo midiendo,_

 _y nunca arnés alguno lo sufriendo._

 _41_

 _Entonces si que honesta perdurase,_

 _aquella vida simple e inadornada,_

 _donde la integridad mejor se usase,_

 _y no la egolatría ensalzada;_

 _entonces cierto Facebook ignorase,_

 _la joven de burbuja libertada,_

 _entonces era el joven no enviciado,_

 _y en la presente vida concentrado._

 _42_

 _En el presente tiempo concentrado,_

 _solo de aqueste mundo él cuidaba,_

 _y no en los digitales engolfado,_

 _la vida por el cuerno la tomaba;_

 _ni tampoco a inseguridades dado,_

 _hasta en se sincerar se aterraba,_

 _ni importábale tanto que dijeran,_

 _los que en torno presentes le vieran._

 _43_

 _Entonces si que chicas se guardaban,_

 _no como en esta edad nuestra de hierro,_

 _que entonces por vergüenza se miraban,_

 _hoy lo haciendo mejor el sucio perro;_

 _entonces si que damas se tapaban,_

 _mientras hoy condenado a destierro,_

 _el pudor ya de pocos conocido,_

 _desde mucho perdió cualquier sentido._

 _44_

 _Un vestido bonito usar solían,_

 _y talvez un sombrero de sol también,_

 _y las faldas que varias se ponían,_

 _mostraban su estilo asaz rebién;_

 _blusas de todas suertes ya venían,_

 _y sin mangas sus brazos tiernos también,_

 _la piel muy saludable ostentaban,_

 _y todos en servirla obligaban._

 _45_

 _Mas si entonces la piel mejor lucían,_

 _y corazones mil habían prendado,_

 _ahora lo que en precio antes tenían,_

 _en mercado también es comerciado;_

 _las partes que antes ropas las cubrían,_

 _las han hasta por redes publicado,_

 _y todavía todas alteradas,_

 _se quejan ser de hombres deshonradas._

 _46_

 _Ahora el vicio rige a nuestros hijos,_

 _el chico en especial muy abismado,_

 _que creyendo encontrarse en regocijos,_

 _ya la vida entera ha despreciado,_

 _¿cuando se convencieron nuestros hijos,_

 _que el contento dellos aspirado,_

 _encontrárase en drogas deleznables,_

 _y no en vida y proyectos honorables?_

 _47_

 _Porque habrán de pensarlo con cuidado,_

 _y conceder aqueste argumento,_

 _ser físico el placer mejor guardado,_

 _a los animales para el distraimiento,_

 _mientras el hombre único dotado,_

 _de razón y además conocimiento,_

 _si esta facultad no ejercitare,_

 _poco sorprendería si se dañare._

 _48_

 _Así el que es a las drogas subyugado,_

 _cual un mono placeres los buscando,_

 _por breves los estímulos domado,_

 _siempre va en la demanda procurando,_

 _ca su contento nunca asentado,_

 _nunca firme, lo tiene agonizando,_

 _¡Ay, y quien pensara gozo tan furtivo,_

 _nos sería atán de destructivo!"_

 _49_

 _Esta infame ponzoña ha tomado,_

 _no solo innumerables innocentes,_

 _mas imperios podridos implantado,_

 _en el seno de pueblos florecientes,_

 _hasta que hubo esta plaga arribado,_

 _para afligir personas muy decentes,_

 _tanto que hay de aquel cretino insano,_

 _que vende y descuartiza a su paisano._

 _50_

 _Tal es la desvergüenza deste tiempo,_

 _pero no pienso en esto ocuparme,_

 _solo diré que es hoy gran pasatiempo,_

 _y en ello no podré yo exceptuarme,_

 _que también soy nacido deste tiempo,_

 _y ansí su perversión ha de mancharme,_

 _digo, perder el tiempo en cosas vanas,_

 _simplezas a nosotros no muy sanas._

 _51_

 _Pero volviendo al hilo de esta historia,_

 _que en estas reflexiones ya he tratado,_

 _la juventud entonces, plena gloria,_

 _a los altos habían ya llegado,_

 _y mozos y zagalas con euforia,_

 _se habían por el monte dispersado,_

 _unos cantando singles populares,_

 _otros su vidas, júbilo o pesares._

 _52_

 _Las zagalas entonces se recreaban,_

 _bajo sombras de olmos reposadas,_

 _unas hermosos pelos se adobaban,_

 _otras de tiernos años apartadas,_

 _con sus monitas todas se agradaban,_

 _y con recato siendo conservadas,_

 _se mantuvo vergüenza tan debida,_

 _y no en el primer truhán perdida._

 _53_

 _Cuesta abajo la misma lozanía,_

 _ven campear entre mozos cuerpos fuertes,_

 _jugando ora béis en gran contía,_

 _tratando ora cuestión de todas suertes,_

 _campos los retozando en cofradía,_

 _preciada libertad de los solertes,_

 _que es fuero a menudo olvidado,_

 _vivir sin ser a nadie sojuzgado._

 _54_

 _Vida de quien mejor nos la pintara,_

 _verá en Podunk las puertas entornadas,_

 _que al alba con acucio les llamara,_

 _el día empezar de madrugadas,_

 _que aquí la tardanza se odiara,_

 _y sea su presteza bien contada,_

 _que no existe más preciado estado,_

 _que uno mantener su hogar honrado._

 _55_

 _Parece, sino dicha prodigara,_

 _por pueblo los hogares tan jocundos,_

 _y bonanza seguro que limara,_

 _afable trato de hombres los oriundos,_

 _que hubo harta ocasión do se mostrara,_

 _en festejos a otros no segundos,_

 _cada año conterráneo descendiendo,_

 _y en la plaza mayor comedias viendo._

 _56_

 _Una que otra casa arrinconada,_

 _en sarta guarnición le fue al monte,_

 _cuya honra jamás menoscabada,_

 _hogaño aún predicando va el sinsonte,_

 _proezas de aquella edad pasada,_

 _que hoy día encuentra su tramonte,_

 _proezas que las gentes desconocen,_

 _dignas todas que en mármoles se esbocen._

 _57_

 _Ventura así su mano lo dispuso,_

 _que antes un zagal Ninten llamado,_

 _tomó cuesta mentada ya de suso,_

 _por domicilio suyo reposado,_

 _quince años cumplidos el iluso,_

 _tenía, y asimismo el gallardo,_

 _era de corazón así acendrado,_

 _era a obrar con justicia decantado._

 _58_

 _Infeliz es el hombre en tal estado,_

 _sin hermano que pueda llamar suyo,_

 _no saber su consuelo, común vado,_

 _y jamás conocer persona cuyo,_

 _bienestar al otro apreciado,_

 _corre inextricable junto al tuyo,_

 _así son de hermanos condiciones,_

 _pesar a uno, al otro puniciones._

 _59_

 _Ventura dio sus manos liberales,_

 _que donde ruegan otros el primero,_

 _dobló a la casa dádivas filiales,_

 _en hermanas nacidas de enero;_

 _Mimmie y Minnie vense mucho iguales,_

 _tanto que eran gemelas decir quiero;_

 _guárdanse ellas dos amor y fecho,_

 _cual pueda contener en tierno pecho._

 _60_

 _¡En qué pena extraña te encontraste,_

 _en ver los hijos todos ya crecidos!_

 _Que a andar parece apenas los miraste,_

 _por el suelo con miembros extendidos,_

 _y sus pañales sucios les cambiaste,_

 _cuando ya son muy lejos recogidos,_

 _ya en sus propias carreras concentrados,_

 _y de su oíslo y hijos rodeados._

 _61_

 _La madre cuyos pelos competían,_

 _con el soberbio sol en hermosura,_

 _todavía sus recuerdos la volvían,_

 _cuando veía con tanta su ternura,_

 _a Ninten y hermanas que subían,_

 _sobre el perro Mick con gran holgura,_

 _pero ahora ya que están los tres crecidos,_

 _nomás quedan recuerdos escondidos._

 _62_

 _La casa colma ansí de alegrías,_

 _y los niños de padres adorados,_

 _dio lugar que al pasar los tierno días,_

 _los padres se sintieran extrañados,_

 _que los hijos jugando en niñerías,_

 _mostraron de influjo estar dotados,_

 _de poderes jamás averiguados,_

 _y de prodigio hacer capacitados._

 _63_

 _Pasó al cruzar de pueblo los portones,_

 _jugando de consuno en las florestas,_

 _andar cogiendo hierba en jergones,_

 _para dar a comer usando cestas,_

 _a caballos, corderos, y lechones_

 _los niños ledos dándoles a ambuestas,_

 _el alpiste por ellos escogido,_

 _según el animal lo había pedido._

 _64_

 _Creyeron fuera simple devaneo,_

 _pero pronto supieron verdad de hechos,_

 _cada padre ansí a dudas reo,_

 _y sumido en número de estrechos,_

 _mas tomaron en ello gran sondeo,_

 _no quedando después insatisfechos,_

 _que sus temores fueron confirmados:_

 _sus hijos de poderes ser dotados._

 _65_

 _Telepatía llaman don extraño,_

 _que amén de antiguos los portentos,_

 _no creyera cabría tan tamaño,_

 _género prodigioso de talentos,_

 _en sujeto entre otros muy extraño,_

 _pero ahora no haremos dello cuentos,_

 _que doctos sabios antes han instruido,_

 _poder por el altísimo es surtido._

 _66_

 _Aquí ya han ocasión gentes tomado,_

 _en contarme hasta donde se extendían,_

 _regalo del altísimo otorgado,_

 _que en se hacer cruces nunca concluían;_

 _dicen que los hubieron ya mirado,_

 _como sin apalpar piedras movían,_

 _sin importar de que forma vinieran,_

 _ni el hecho que su peso excedieran._

 _67_

 _Los objetos que ellos removían,_

 _les tenía el peso hasta doblado,_

 _pero como los padres no sabían,_

 _como lidiar con hijo tan dotado,_

 _embobados les viendo se temían,_

 _hasta qué límite hubiera alcanzado,_

 _si expediente no usaran riguroso,_

 _prodigio que creían peligroso._

 _68_

 _Convinieron los riesgos evitarlos,_

 _padres, claro el peligro percibiendo,_

 _decidiendo poderes condenarlos,_

 _poderes que apenas conociendo,_

 _tuvieron por mejor eliminarlos,_

 _mientras los niños iban aun creciendo,_

 _y fueron bien en todo acatados,_

 _también los niños siendo educados._

 _69_

 _Dende niños umbrales franquearon,_

 _como cualquiera otro que a aulas fuere,_

 _y casi enteramente olvidaron,_

 _regalo que el cielo les hiciere,_

 _que a todo momento recataron,_

 _temerosos que otro conociere,_

 _que detras aparencias inocentes,_

 _morabam facultades incipientes._

 _70_

 _Cuéntalo quien de ello fue dotado,_

 _libre observar de hombre las pasiones,_

 _a un vistazo su juicio haber sondado,_

 _sin tener que usar de confesiones,_

 _deseo suyo de ti ya estudiado,_

 _sin dello él tener indicaciones;_

 _a estos cotos su ciencia bien alcanza,_

 _niños que mentes leen a toda holganza._

 _71_

 _Mas no todo regalo es bienvenido,_

 _cierto, éste ahora con despecho,_

 _que siempre cuando fe les fue pedido,_

 _más puridad guardada y buen fecho,_

 _¿Quien dudara sintieran infringido,_

 _fuera este juramento contrahecho?_

 _Que perdieron secretos su sentido,_

 _cuando el entendimiento fue leído._

 _72_

 _A algunos pareceres bien contrario,_

 _los niños en verdad menospreciaran,_

 _el poder y demás suplicio diario,_

 _que del trato humano les aislaran,_

 _siendo origen de daño y penas vario,_

 _abrojos que consciencias aferraran,_

 _que en dolerse basta a pecadores,_

 _ser de deshonra suya sabidores._

 _73_

 _Ojeriza ya tanto le tuvieron,_

 _en la ajena mente introducirse,_

 _que a medida de tiempo consintieron,_

 _jamás en su secreto descubrirse,_

 _viendo su empleo nomás les convinieron,_

 _cuando en casa pudieran ý guarirse,_

 _que no pasaba entre ellos largo rato,_

 _no usaban de talento tan innato._

 _74_

 _Ledos los padres vieron en albricias,_

 _cada hijo obediente y sobremodo,_

 _digno de sus continuas caricias,_

 _afecto compartido en blando modo,_

 _llegando a comarcanos las noticias,_

 _de los hijos solícitos en todo,_

 _que es menester siga su dechado,_

 _el hijo que creyérese honrado._

 _75_

 _Ninten es heredero de su casa,_

 _por de varón su línea deslindada;_

 _es de temple gallardo, ojo brasa,_

 _otrosí de facción es mesurada;_

 _su fuerza ínclita a muchos sobrepasa,_

 _y su prisa al de halcón, aventajada,_

 _ensayando en béisbol la palestra,_

 _luciendo en toda cancha su diestra._

 _76_

 _Tampoco les pasó jamás por alto，_

 _de su hijo la fuerza prodigiosa,_

 _que cuidaron jamás le fuera falto,_

 _arcaduz a energía tan donosa,_

 _que pegando a deportes pronto el salto,_

 _a compañía Ninten se unió brillosa,_

 _creciendo por tiempo su avance,_

 _mostrando lozanía a cada lance._

 _77_

 _Gustador de cualquier de cartas juego,_

 _era además, en casa se juntando,_

 _con sus amigos, manos con el riego,_

 _de sudor por estar tanto jugando,_

 _y los últimos stats pliego tras pliego_

 _en revistas de béisbol devorando,_

 _horas enteras juntos la pasaban,_

 _hasta que a almorzarse les llamaban._

 _78_

 _Clases cuando a su término esperado,_

 _estudiantes se juntan a montones,_

 _tomando cada uno alborozado,_

 _su apero afín a distracciones,_

 _bate, pelota, el guante bien limado,_

 _no faltan a estas gratas ocasiones,_

 _yendo después con paso acordado,_

 _a de montes un prado arrinconado._

 _79_

 _De honestas compañeras abueltas,_

 _niños por las praderas corrieran,_

 _praderas de una sombra grata envueltas,_

 _sombra que admirables olmos dieran;_

 _aquí entre tremolantes las espeltas,_

 _diario juegos de béisbol surgieran,_

 _por base empleado el risco tan inmenso,_

 _cual más abajo dejo por extenso._

 _80_

 _Es la fisonomía desmesurada,_

 _de peñas que en juegos se usaran,_

 _que menester es darle manotada,_

 _y con prisa seguir las que faltaran,_

 _cauteloso uno siempre en lanzada,_

 _no cójanle pelotas que cursaran;_

 _y de audiencia a sazón harto jocosa,_

 _niñas sentadas sobre silla rocosa._

 _81_

 _Ya Ninten a su puesto ha avanzado,_

 _puesto muy carialegre un semblante,_

 _que todo es veritable desenfado,_

 _que suelta cuando toca ser portante,_

 _no tanto de su bate bien usado,_

 _cual de su energía tan sobrante,_

 _cargando a cuestas honra ya crecida,_

 _sin la cual sostuviera nadie vida._

 _82_

 _Así en un furor se la pasaban_

 _subiendo arriba al monte a mediodía;_

 _después cuesta ayuso se bajaban,_

 _cuando el sol tardo a noche se rendía;_

 _juntos por el camino campeaban,_

 _camino que a casa conducía,_

 _donde entre umbrales aún brillosos_

 _sus padres esperábanles ansiosos._

 _83_

 _De la casa miremos pormenores,_

 _y veamos de familia la hacienda,_

 _reparando atentos en factores,_

 _que conservaran hasta hoy vivienda;_

 _un hogar, de serenos los humores,_

 _a la cual desusada marcha senda,_

 _senda cuya derrota encamina,_

 _monte ayuso hacia aldea vecina._

 _84_

 _Muy rápido el tiempo discurriera,_

 _Ninten siendo muchacho ya crecido,_

 _que ya todo nativo asintiera,_

 _entre otros llamarlo el más querido,_

 _y en ellos duda alguna les cupiera,_

 _con tal hijo ser padre bendecido,_

 _que sobre esos hombros asentaran,_

 _vejez assosegada que esperaran._

 _85_

 _Maguer, lector, que vieras esta historia,_

 _en de tanto elogio indigestible,_

 _haría en contarla falta bien notoria,_

 _perdiendo efecto en faste irremisible,_

 _pues, si todo a Amadises es victoria,_

 _y loor y loa euforica e insufrible,_

 _este Ninten no fuera excusado,_

 _ser por las alabanzas halagado._

 _86_

 _A quien dudare, mírelo tres veces,_

 _el gasaje que haces ser nefasto,_

 _que la soberbia puede que engrandeces,_

 _de quien pensabas ser natural casto,_

 _pues, no osemos jamás andar de jueces,_

 _y pretender saber corazón vasto,_

 _de quien, en todo caso estudiado,_

 _es aun de instintos gobernado_

 _87_

 _La filaucía en hombres encuentra,_

 _ocasión en despecho suscitarlo,_

 _dando a cada lance clara muestra,_

 _con desprecio aun amigo comtemplarlo,_

 _que el fatuo por natura nos demuestra,_

 _vanidad cual no puedas soportarlo,_

 _que cuando a la mesa impaciento,_

 _también el egoísmo toma asiento._

 _88_

 _En el muchacho bien se excusara,_

 _a circunstantes ser notable enojo,_

 _do muestra pisaverde precisara,_

 _de mérito palmario al ojo,_

 _so pena que, si ansí no resultara,_

 _le tacharan de hombre vil y flojo;_

 _mas Ninten a su salvo fue escapado,_

 _de riesgo que hubo cerca amenazado._

 _89_

 _Pero es bien que veamos distinciones,_

 _vanidad ser en dos modos tratado,_

 _uno, no más que simple presunciones,_

 _dos, por valor u obras sustentado,_

 _mas no pienses en qué sean excepciones,_

 _ni quien hemos dejarle indultado,_

 _que en demasía ambos dos se precian,_

 _y a todo otro ende menosprecian._

 _90_

 _Reprender no se ha a tal extremo,_

 _do relación de hechos no llegare,_

 _que hombres aunque tocados, bien lo temo,_

 _de orgullo, en esta era mapanare,_

 _no lleva su ponzoña a fin postremo,_

 _que piense uno jamás recuperare,_

 _que juicio es remedio autorizado,_

 _a tronco por sucesos derrengado._

 _91_

 _Los caudalosos ríos forzosamente,_

 _por entre peñas siguen su trayecto,_

 _convidando a las fieras blandamente,_

 _a ribera volver con grato aspecto,_

 _huerta cuya belleza claramente,_

 _nos muestra la bondad de su arquitecto,_

 _que allá en el montículo frondoso,_

 _ya se prepara pa'invierno dudoso._

 _92_

 _Por cual verás verano es llegado,_

 _de niños ya sabemos predilecto,_

 _que nomás menester es repicado,_

 _de campanas aquel tocar perfecto,_

 _para indicar que han clases terminado,_

 _y empezado de estío el delecto,_

 _nunca pudiendo irse a la mano,_

 _niños que se juntaban en el llano._

 _93_

 _Niños cursan las calles muy curiosos,_

 _de consuno se yendo a las nieves,_

 _de esas trocas en tiempos calurosos,_

 _no poco frecuentadas de eleves,_

 _quienes como turistas oficiosos,_

 _van reparando en cosas las más leves,_

 _que ha a uno por tanto estudio acontecido,_

 _hasta do viva ser desconocido._

 _94_

 _Ven aquí el libérrimo estado,_

 _que acompaña el tiempo veraniego,_

 _que estando en revoltijo emocionado,_

 _niños vadeando van agreste espliego,_

 _no faltando al convite apalabrado,_

 _que piensan reanudar pendiente juego,_

 _todos ribera el río se reuniendo,_

 _y placentera imagen concibiendo._

 _95_

 _Ende, verán lectores el tablado,_

 _do cada uno juega el personaje,_

 _en de tiempos sinnúmero dotado,_

 _aqueste vemos único paisaje;_

 _en escribir tomando yo cuidado,_

 _costándome no poco rastrillaje,_

 _que evitando rodeos demás prolijos,_

 _de la historia saldrán los entresijos._


	2. Canto II

_**MOTHER**_

 _Canto II_

 _Que cuenta del poltergeist y de la refriega que tuvo Ninten con un hippie_

 _1_

 _La virtud es de honra claro espejo,_

 _donde está quienquiera en potencia,_

 _gozarse de riquezas sin cotejo,_

 _maguer hoy se suscribe a insolencia,_

 _mostrando a nos decencia su reflejo,_

 _entre humildes la más sencilla vivencia,_

 _que es entre el vulgo su cantía,_

 _donde encuentra sostén sabiduría._

 _2_

 _Entre frondosa mata abigarrada,_

 _muy vecino de ríos circulaciones,_

 _los mirlos con canción deleitada,_

 _dan al mundo copiosas emociones,_

 _cantan cuanta pasión almacenada,_

 _cupiera en sus pequeños corazones,_

 _cada uno a su rama ya ceñida,_

 _llamando de verano la venida._

 _3_

 _Allende de jardín que forra el monte,_

 _se escucha ahora un gran bullicio,_

 _de niños que subiendo el remonte,_

 _montanal, predicando van su vicio,_

 _vicio honesto cuyo horizonte,_

 _incoa a todo bajo su auspicio,_

 _auspicio cuya vela esclarecida,_

 _tiende sobre pradera extendida._

 _4_

 _No tan de nos aína percatado,_

 _silbato policiaco va sonando,_

 _cerca el cementerio ya olvidado,_

 _que en ál los oriundos ignorando,_

 _solo en su futuro recelado,_

 _ahora acuden, con lenguas disputando:_

 _"El sureste han Zombis atacado,"_

 _reportajes doquier habían rezado._

 _5_

 _Imaginarse puede sobresalto,_

 _que tal nueva en pecho infundiera,_

 _frente nueva ralea de asalto,_

 _que mañanero diario describiera,_

 _de manera ocasión no fuera falto,_

 _a quien dudoso en casa estuviera,_

 _reportes por mentiras ya tenerlos,_

 _y para solo reírse querer leerlos._

 _6_

 _Se oye resonar por alta cuesta,_

 _los gritos de muchachos, que bajando,_

 _desean pasar en pueblo aquella siesta,_

 _ya de Podunk los techos divisando;_

 _traen consigo de triunfo viva fiesta,_

 _más que altivos el suelo lo pisando,_

 _que en sus juegos con Merrysville trabados,_

 _salieron de laureles coronados._

 _7_

 _De la lid estos siendo coronados,_

 _bajaban de consuno deleitosos,_

 _algunos con los brazos ensartados,_

 _otros blandiendo bates muy airosos;_

 _también hay entre ellos que inspirados,_

 _deja en cortezas versos ingeniosos,_

 _teniendo en poco hazañas acabadas,_

 _hasta que en mármol sean engastadas._

 _8_

 _Por entre la campaña jubilosa,_

 _hiende con lentitud y desenfado,_

 _Ninten, haciendo turba silenciosa,_

 _grupo no hace poco desmandado;_

 _pues, frente a caterva tan famosa,_

 _comienza un parlamento endonado,_

 _creyendo no ser propio de buen juicio,_

 _perder sazón en lance tan propicio._

 _9_

 _"¡Bien haya los que llaman enemigos,_

 _y los que a contrapelo nos opongan!_

 _¡Que ellos mismos serán de nos testigos,_

 _y de la gran merced que nos otorgan!_

 _En solo ello los tomo por amigos,_

 _y aceto celadas que nos pongan,_

 _veyendo que en palestra tan reñida,_

 _nuestra mano salio aun más curtida._

 _10_

 _¡Mas, bien haya ardides estudiados_

 _y engaños que a momentos vadeamos!_

 _¡Que son esos ataques esforzados,_

 _materia en que todos entrenamos!_

 _Donde de bruto hierro comenzados,_

 _en fino acero al fin después tornamos,_

 _en valor ascendiendo día a día,_

 _y dejando ejemplo de osadía."_

 _11_

 _Ende ý juntos todos prorrumpieron,_

 _en chidos y en gritos de alegría,_

 _cuando cabe un río se metieron,_

 _cuya quietud suspensos los tenía;_

 _allí los del escuadrón por bien tuvieron,_

 _hendirse en dos por do el verdor corría,_

 _unos a pueblo pies encaminado,_

 _otros a las afueras vía tomando._

 _12_

 _A haz segunda unióse encontinente,_

 _Ninten, tomando hacia este derrota,_

 _no sufriendo quedara antes ausente,_

 _a otros despedida asaz devota,_

 _despedida de gracia no carente,_

 _ni de elegancia hasta ý ignota;_

 _mas ya las ceremonias acabadas,_

 _más su rumbo siguieran las pisadas._

 _13_

 _Diana su tez hubiera ya embozado,_

 _y lugar dado a plácida la noche,_

 _tendiendo por montañas su collado,_

 _sus cabellos, color a medianoche,_

 _entonces Ninten fuera a vía arribado,_

 _do jamás transitado hubo un coche,_

 _entre árboles estando hogar situado,_

 _do por gran parte hubiera él morado._

 _14_

 _Ya llegando a casa no se oiría,_

 _ladrar de perros tan a noche usado,_

 _do aún entre perros se vería,_

 _ser descanso a la noche ajustado,_

 _mas Ninten envolvido en plena umbría,_

 _vuelve a casa mucho trasnochado,_

 _que entonces fuera cuando Apolo andando,_

 _su carruaje estuviera arreglando._

 _15_

 _Sobre umbrales de casa ý colgaba,_

 _un farol que sus pasos frente guiase,_

 _áureo farol que sólo revelaba,_

 _grillos al sueño blando los echase,_

 _quien adentro entonces se hallaba,_

 _y a duras penas Ninten no observarse,_

 _cuidadoso la puerta no chillase,_

 _y su familia rudo despertase._

 _16_

 _Tinieblas no eran parte estorbar los,_

 _pasos de trastienda bien forrados,_

 _que yendo a puntillas para andar, los_

 _pasos fueron por focos bien guiados,_

 _que hoy suelen prendidos olvidar los,_

 _aparatos comúnmente usados,_

 _vicio que nuevamente aparecido,_

 _es falencia de muchos incidido._

 _17_

 _Mantuvo insondable su gobierno,_

 _la noche, sobre el hombre fatigado,_

 _solaz cuyo regazo mucho tierno,_

 _a toda clase de hombre es sobrado;_

 _mas aquí pareciera sempiterno,_

 _había de ser de Nicte su reinado,_

 _cuando de pronto un llanto irrumpiera,_

 _y la casa en desorden se hundiera._

 _18_

 _Eran las cinco entonces muy apenas,_

 _cuando fuertes gemidos se escucharan,_

 _tronando por de casa todas venas,_

 _tanto que ende ý le lambicaran,_

 _de alarma sus arterias tanto llenas,_

 _que temblando sus labios balbucearan,_

 _"si suerte tropelías desea jugarme,_

 _ruego a los cielos dellas liberarme."_

 _19_

 _Y junto al corredor entonces mismo,_

 _cada hermana su estancia ý tuviera,_

 _una origen del fárrago y el cismo,_

 _la segunda a la otra bien temiera,_

 _que no faltara espanto al ver el sismo,_

 _ni pecho que pulsando le doliera,_

 _cuando Ninten la puerta acometiera,_

 _y en garganta su miedo ingiriera._

 _20_

 _De una tenebregura atestado,_

 _el cuarto a cualquiera aterrara,_

 _aunque en Ninten el pánico cobrado,_

 _difícil fue por mucho le durara,_

 _cuanto más que en estado tan 'riesgado,_

 _acontecer podría se privara,_

 _de hermanas, que más que a sí amara,_

 _y en ello por siempre se culpara._

 _21_

 _Un desorden por dentro se extendiera,_

 _que ý estribando todo iluminaba,_

 _lámpara que según se conociera,_

 _tirada fue, que andando lo captaba,_

 _mas un espanto más le acometiera,_

 _que en una esquina Mimmie se temblaba,_

 _viendo al lado opuesto divisarse,_

 _visión de que deseara excusarse._

 _22_

 _Con ligereza extraña se erizaba,_

 _contorno de influjo insuflado,_

 _y a poco a poco Ninten observaba,_

 _era de talle poco y moderado,_

 _criatura que unos ojos ostentaba,_

 _rojos como si fuego avivado,_

 _suelto ardiera en recónditas entrañas,_

 _imponderables, cuanto en modo extrañas._

 _23_

 _Giró la aparición inopinada,_

 _furiosa para el ángulo opuesto,_

 _pareciendo de voz no inclinada,_

 _maguer de expresivos ceño y gesto,_

 _bastante a turbar la más confiada,_

 _persona, ahora de ánimo indispuesto,_

 _endemás viendo ser la causa dada,_

 _sino una simple mona sobrehilada._

 _24_

 _Fue mona que de hermana adorada,_

 _entonces animosa se meneaba,_

 _dejando a pobre Mimmie aterrada_

 _de ver como a ellos se acercaba,_

 _catadura de furia agarrotada,_

 _que era sino la sangre que deseaba,_

 _ahora aligerando justo el paso,_

 _determinado darles su ocaso._

 _25_

 _Ninten a percibirlo empezara,_

 _la sensación aguda a los oídos,_

 _amén de Mimmie quien ý aumentara,_

 _encalabrinamiento a los sentidos,_

 _que gimiendo un llanto comenzara,_

 _sufriendo aquellos dísonos sonidos,_

 _que de la mona iba proviniendo,_

 _un ruido que demente fue mugiendo._

 _26_

 _Con no poco furor abalanzose,_

 _sobre quienes primero encontrara,_

 _que a Ninten alocada dirigiose,_

 _con una prontitud que espantara;_

 _la mona ya de todo encomendose,_

 _y a se encontrar se apresurara,_

 _siendo aparición jamás tratada,_

 _seguro del demonio conjurada._

 _27_

 _Valiole poco aquel bate blindado,_

 _que en valor, no acero lo forraba,_

 _habiendo tantos golpes ya aguantado,_

 _y errado cada golpe que cargaba,_

 _mas puede fue en rendirse escusado,_

 _a reveces que entonces arrostraba,_

 _que a Ninten no fuéranle dudados,_

 _ser sino por un hombre, y fuerte dados._

 _28_

 _Le parecía mucha la estrecheza,_

 _en que este demonio habíale puesto,_

 _y tanto enfurecido por la crueza,_

 _usada, todo esfuerzo ya pospuesto,_

 _empezaba a cobrar rara viveza,_

 _de fuerza copiosísimo repuesto,_

 _ganando pronto plaza dél perdida,_

 _que antes fuele al émulo rendida._

 _29_

 _Cobraba brillo y mucho desenfado,_

 _quien blandía más el bate afanoso,_

 _conduciendo este espectro animado,_

 _a un término no poco peligroso,_

 _semejando no más que ya tornado,_

 _bate menudo en leño muy fibroso,_

 _bate que dadivoso enarbolara,_

 _con que desí la mona, mal dejara._

 _30_

 _No pagose la mona tan molida,_

 _verse tratar de aquella vil manera,_

 _coligiendo indignada, nueva vida,_

 _de a sí flaqueza solo pasajera,_

 _con cerviz conminándoles erguida,_

 _a quienquiera le dar su postrimera,_

 _demás que duda nunca era falto,_

 _ya querer dar el último asalto._

 _31_

 _Por alto no pasole coyuntura,_

 _siendo hasta ý demás de escasa,_

 _menester serle sólo abertura,_

 _para reinstaurar de nuevo en casa,_

 _la acostumbrada y pródiga dulzura,_

 _que ya en su brazo encuentra grave tasa,_

 _teniendo contra el otro aparejado,_

 _a un manejo, poder desaforado._

 _32_

 _Desí de la palestra ambos lados,_

 _furibundos corrieran los contrarios,_

 _a se acometer determinados,_

 _y a vengar padecidos sus calvarios,_

 _resueltos ya dejar aventurados,_

 _en un solo asalto, temerarios,_

 _vida y cuerpos que han en menosprecio,_

 _y todo lo demás que tenga precio._

 _33_

 _No fuerale su diestra perezosa,_

 _maguer que en el momento justo dado,_

 _sazón que érale antes más dichosa,_

 _al rival más le fuera decantado,_

 _que puesto en estrecheza asaz dudosa,_

 _de fortuna su rueda me ha mostrado,_

 _no haber a uno vez encaramado,_

 _cuando en ciemo ya téngale enfangado._

 _34_

 _Así obró suerte ciencia movediza,_

 _en este singular, extraño encuentro,_

 _guiando esa su hoja escurridiza,_

 _hasta perder balance frágil centro,_

 _mostrando Ninten fuerza arrojadiza,_

 _que moviéndolo a último encuentro,_

 _dejó la mona a agudo un chillido,_

 _por el suelo tendida sin sentido._

 _35_

 _Una vez la conduerma abatiera,_

 _y de su yugo casa se librara,_

 _sonido que antes mientes afligiera,_

 _al fin en su alboroto terminara;_

 _tranquilidad entonces ý rigiera,_

 _reposo que hasta entonces les faltara,_

 _paz liberal en casa restaurando,_

 _cuando gritos llegaron retumbando._

 _36_

 _Quedósele mirando a la tumbada,_

 _imagen del demonio que amansase,_

 _revisando la tela maltratada,_

 _para ver si aún la suerte les prestase,_

 _medida en remendar la malhadada,_

 _y guardar lo que della más quedase,_

 _pero fue justo cuando la tentando,_

 _que fuera más aún se interesando._

 _37_

 _En la matriz así de pequeñita,_

 _allí habían sus manos de encontrarla,_

 _de música una caja tamañita,_

 _con manívela para operarla,_

 _y túvola en verdad por alhajita,_

 _Ninten al con cuidado desglosarla,_

 _que tanto el cepillo era adornado,_

 _gala hiciera al muñeco instalado._

 _38_

 _Más situados en partes superiores,_

 _estaban bailarines embellecidos,_

 _apenas sobre muelle dos motores,_

 _do salían acordes distraídos,_

 _acordes que de celo ahuyentadores,_

 _disiparan alientos compungidos,_

 _una canción no tan conmovedora_

 _cual en su duración amansadora._

 _39_

 _Ninten había apenas disfrutado,_

 _el son etéreo de ese instrumento,_

 _cuando el placer demás de limitado,_

 _partiose cual hiciera un recio viento;_

 _notas cinco en conjunto arreglado,_

 _formaran de este canto su argumento,_

 _canto del cual Ninten apasionado,_

 _muy fácil le quedó memorizado._

 _40_

 _Pasos desesperados ya se oyeron,_

 _antes que en la recámara irrumpiera,_

 _madre, faz preocupada, bien lo vieron,_

 _por susto que el tumulto le infundiera,_

 _a cual caso hermanos coincidieron,_

 _embozar qué exacto aconteciera,_

 _parasismos a trápala achacando,_

 _y madre del asunto la apartando._

 _41_

 _Madre dijo: "Jamás yo tal he oído,_

 _por noches tal se armar 'ste vocerío,_

 _ni a razón a mi ver le es cumplido,_

 _hacer de esta casa un loquerío;_

 _mas pensando mejor, me es conocido,_

 _a este muy curioso mocerío,_

 _llevar de imaginaciones copia,_

 _y en ello no sufrir alguna inopia."_

 _42_

 _"Maguer me lo expliquen y conforme,_

 _y sea de razón y entendimiento,_

 _aún sollispa el sentido ser disforme,_

 _la causa a todo este aturdimiento,_

 _que les juro, pensaba un caco enorme,_

 _por dineros y sangre sediento,_

 _adentro se forzado ya había,_

 _y a ambos dos bajo fuerza los tenía."_

 _43_

 _A un acuerdo llegar jamás pudieron,_

 _de todo lo pasado y su natura,_

 _que cuando más en ello debatieron,_

 _dio el teléfono fin a conjetura,_

 _que dende de consuno descendieron,_

 _a ver quién en llamar así se cura._

 _fue Ninten quien teléfono tomara,_

 _ya sabiendo su padre en línea estara._

 _44_

 _"Los saludos te manda, Hijo mío,_

 _quien te ha visto mucho madurado,_

 _maguer ahora yo no desconfío,_

 _ya de lo que recuerdo eres cambiado;_

 _negocios, sabes, tienen mi albedrío,_

 _muy lueñe de la casa apartado,_

 _que yo pensando voy si hay refrigerio,_

 _de trabajos tiránico imperio."_

 _45_

 _"Hay ratos que en ustedes yo pensando,_

 _transportado en mis vanas ilusiones,_

 _a sentir pena voy luego empezando,_

 _que me causaron vanas persuasiones,_

 _de dineros, que, ahora recordando,_

 _fueron bastantes estas tentaciones,_

 _mudarme del lugar de mí extrañado,_

 _que siempre había tenido a su lado."_

 _46_

 _"Puesto en de oficinas sus labores,_

 _me vino repentino un pensamiento,_

 _y una serie de extraños los temblores,_

 _que advirtieron de casa el portento,_

 _mas, viendo que ahora me asesores,_

 _y que es terminado el tormento,_

 _te encomiendo que sigan 'stando sanas,_

 _tu única madre y ambas tus hermanas."_

 _47_

 _"Por su salud había de llamarles,_

 _y en cuidarlos continuo procurarlo,_

 _pero más me apresura a encontrarles,_

 _más que aquel prodigio investigarlo,_

 _un peligro que viene a amenazarles,_

 _que no acierto yo siquiera abocetarlo,_

 _trance de envergadura tan incierta,_

 _lía la tierra toda descubierta."_

 _48_

 _"No sé cómo llegué a conocerlo,_

 _o si sea un simple devaneo,_

 _pero admireme tanto en sueños veerlo,_

 _no les dejara en ello ser correo,_

 _que corriendo ahora quise exponerlo,_

 _tanto que en la demanda ijadeo,_

 _sabiendo que al juicio de la gentes,_

 _está el obviar sus muchos accidentes."_

 _49_

 _"Sábete que es asaz de apremiante,_

 _escollo que a la casa amenaza,_

 _de una hechura pienso tan pujante,_

 _todo el orbe entero encompasa,_

 _una gran potestad de nos distante,_

 _raza cuyo dominio sobrepasa,_

 _maguer nosotros dellos inconscientes,_

 _de los cosmos sus límites crecientes."_

 _50_

 _"Espero que no hubiera sucedido,_

 _el movimiento que hoy les aquejara,_

 _y fuera de curiosidad movido,_

 _o algo que simple alguno imaginara,_

 _mas quede ya por hecho admitido,_

 _que qué en verdad el tráfago causara,_

 _procede de una fuerza muy siniestra,_

 _allende de constelación la nuestra."_

 _51_

 _"No nos demos cordelejo, ni creas,_

 _que he perdido yo la tramontana,_

 _ni es justo que de mi jamás lo veas,_

 _esperar avisarte bien mañana,_

 _cuando es hoy el día que odiseas,_

 _contra fortuna siempre tan liviana,_

 _que bien siento no serlo poderoso,_

 _serme a mi mismo ahora enojoso."_

 _52_

 _"Serme ha más contarte enojoso,_

 _que lo que largo hete delineado,_

 _entender serme rápido forzoso,_

 _ver mi hijo de casa apartado,_

 _sumido en mundo más y más umbroso,_

 _y por sus desafueros abismado,_

 _que vendrá a pasar, ya augurada,_

 _tierra ser por tu brazo libertada."_

 _53_

 _"Siento no tenga entero el dominio,_

 _sobre mi lengua y mucho mi discurso,_

 _que creo ser allende el raciocinio,_

 _saber de todo incierto su decurso,_

 _mas, creyendo sin duda el vaticinio,_

 _ser al mundo su único recurso,_

 _pregono el fin que viene ya aína,_

 _para mejor obviar prevista ruina."_

 _54_

 _"Y sabes, yo alabo a este mundo,_

 _que venturoso tiene en ti esperanza,_

 _para acorrer de muerte todo oriundo,_

 _por lo cual notarás con gran holganza,_

 _cuan escusado me es no ser jocundo,_

 _de lo que tu ventura mucho alcanza,_

 _maguer que aun apenas me lo creo,_

 _pensando todavía que loqueo."_

 _55_

 _"Un gran viaje te tienen preparado,_

 _y un trecho por el mundo, varias tierras,_

 _donde has de verte entero sojuzgado,_

 _a asperezas no pocas donde yerras,_

 _mas todo no seráte aguantado,_

 _solo, que, en el curso de esas guerras,_

 _tendrás del cielo amigos ofrecidos,_

 _pesares siendo menos compartidos"_

 _56_

 _"Ley que has de sostener, jamás violentes,_

 _viendo por ese honor que en ti reside,_

 _ni frente al vasto mundo desalientes,_

 _que el famoso doctor temor despide,_

 _y nunca en tus errores te lamentes,_

 _que en cambiar eres tú el que decide,_

 _procediendo virtuoso do estuvieres,_

 _tratando otros cual contigo quieres."_

 _57_

 _"Temo sernos prolijo mi llamada,_

 _que viendo que a tu madre no le he hablado,_

 _estará a reñirme ya guisada,_

 _si mi habla no doy por acabado;_

 _mas sabe, dejas casa tuya honrada,_

 _antes siquiera un pie della apartado;_

 _y también, ve y visita de seguida,_

 _que tu ausencia será azaz sentida."_

 _58_

 _Mucho Ninten sintiose ende movido,_

 _de su padre entonces despedirse,_

 _de cierta priesa mucho impelido,_

 _queriendo su mandado ver cumplirse,_

 _pues de rebato a cuarto conducido,_

 _sin alguna palabra proferirse,_

 _los recovecos dentro esculcaba,_

 _que en salir ya el pan se le quemaba._

 _59_

 _Muy flemoso irrumpió del aposento,_

 _de todo sus aperos pertrechado,_

 _en camisa y en chores, su raimiento,_

 _T-shirt, de azumarillo lo rayado,_

 _tenés, a lo demás poco descuento,_

 _amén de un su bate fracturado,_

 _ojos el mundo alegres lo veyendo,_

 _ya una cachucha roja se poniendo._

 _60_

 _Ninten muy ledo dende pronunciara,_

 _cuando entre umbral hubiere ya estado:_

 _"A merced que mi suerte me otrorgara,_

 _soy yo muy en sus manos endeudado,_

 _que al fin la ventura decretara,_

 _saliese en nada yo decepcionado,_

 _dar al mundo por peste tan privado,_

 _por mi brazo el subsidio esperado."_

 _61_

 _La despedida fue asaz parbreve,_

 _que a su madre y hermanas dirigiere,_

 _no en efecto tan simple ni tan leve,_

 _que entre ellos tierno llanto no hubiere,_

 _que el corazón sin rienda se conmueve,_

 _cuan más para partirse estuviere,_

 _Ninten y su familia ya abrazados,_

 _detestando vivir de separados._

 _62_

 _Madre logró aplacar por un momento,_

 _pasión que sobre ella ya cargara,_

 _que teniendo ya puesta al sentimiento,_

 _rienda, desta manera se franqueara:_

 _"Serame demasiado sufrimiento,_

 _ver como el hado todos apartara,_

 _pero mi llanto he de sujetarlo,_

 _que no puedo el destino evitarlo."_

 _63_

 _"Será sin ti tu madre desdichada,_

 _abueltas de hermanas que quedaran,_

 _lamentando la hora malhadada,_

 _que tus pasos de casa se apartaran;_

 _mas vuelves muy seguido a tu morada,_

 _y a los brazos que antes te criaran,_

 _que cantará la merla acuitada,_

 _hasta que primavera sea llegada"_

 _64_

 _Su madre en pasión muy transportada,_

 _no pudo acedos labios ya partirlos,_

 _y en silencio, de llanto no hartada,_

 _asiente en los hermanos permitirlos,_

 _hablarse ante la ida ordenada,_

 _no siendo bueno adioses impedirlos,_

 _que suele de manera obrar la ausencia,_

 _en demorar causarnos vehemencia._

 _65_

 _Minnie, cara notable compungida,_

 _aunque se denodó en risa mostrarle,_

 _allegose a Ninten muy temida,_

 _mas no pudiendo a Ninten abrazarle:_

 _"Claro, no es justo ahora me despida,_

 _de quien el orbe piensa remediarle,_

 _que no es posible lejos estuviere,_

 _cuya alma de ti siempre se pendiere."_

 _66_

 _Mimmie, aborreciendo dilaciones,_

 _a su hermano acercose sollozando,_

 _mostrando de sentido privaciones:_

 _"De tu ida, perdida, voy pensando,_

 _y en tus brazos hallé consolaciones,_

 _aunque voy poco a poco realizando,_

 _los abrazos que cruel ahora me dieres,_

 _seranme llanto cuando no estuvieres."_

 _67_

 _Ninten, de su partida muy sentido,_

 _su llanto embozó cuanto podía,_

 _de su congojo duro oprimido,_

 _maguer en su sonrisa lo escondía,_

 _no siendo a decoro comedido,_

 _plañirse al se partir de quien quería,_

 _tomando de comer a la casera,_

 _para recordar como antes viviera._

 _68_

 _Rayos de Febo habíanse extendido,_

 _ya por faz de la tierra y habitantes,_

 _a su entero coto ya ascendido,_

 _cuando hombres torciendo los semblantes,_

 _estaba cada uno dirigido,_

 _al trabajo, oficinas y estantes,_

 _dando al pueblo un aire asosegado,_

 _el centro en mucha parte ya vaciado._

 _69_

 _Campeaba ayuso nuestro audaz sujeto,_

 _queriendo entrar en Podunk ý primero,_

 _a su ver de ocasiones bien repleto,_

 _cual dificil se hallara en simple otero,_

 _siendo su norte y único objeto,_

 _el ser de sinrazones soldadero,_

 _soldando excesos dél apercibidos,_

 _dejando ejemplo de usos comedidos._

 _70_

 _Por cuesta su vereda pedregosa,_

 _sus pies no poco trecho decorrieran,_

 _dejando la arboleda muy frondosa,_

 _los bichos y animales que ý vivieran,_

 _mas su mano entonces nunca ociosa,_

 _frente a menesterosos que sufrieran,_

 _acudió a su socorro cuanto pudo,_

 _no quedando a injusticia y tuertos mudo._

 _71_

 _Ya al rio caudaloso arribado,_

 _son de repente dísono oyera,_

 _cual el ave en su nido sangustiado,_

 _cuando un día al volverse descubriera,_

 _hijo del nido ha sido devorado,_

 _y tirada la sangre engrumeciera,_

 _que ventura es de mano muy pesada,_

 _cuanto más cuando de hombre inesperada._

 _72_

 _Mujer era alocada que gritaba,_

 _que a tiro de ballesta de ese pueblo,_

 _los pelos sin sentido se arrancaba,_

 _mostrando no escotar mucho su duelo,_

 _pero por más que Ninten lo pensaba,_

 _qué fuera a la mujer aquel desvelo,_

 _fueron las voces mismas do entendiera,_

 _madre era que por hija se perdiera._

 _73_

 _La madre malsufrida declaraba:_

 _"¿Dónde estás cabra mía, perdidiza?_

 _lucero que a mi día iluminaba?_

 _seguro bien en vida movediza?_

 _vida que en ti sentido conservaba?_

 _sentido que en natura erradiza,_

 _nos tiene sujetado a su yugo,_

 _cual el mísero pobre a su verdugo?"_

 _74_

 _Condolíase Ninten de la madre,_

 _sintiendo su desastre y ruin ventura,_

 _esperando no fuera mucho tarde,_

 _dar vado a tal desgracia y tal tristura,_

 _creyendo es imposible que le cuadre,_

 _a mujer de tan ínclita lisura,_

 _quedara en su calvario desahuciada,_

 _y no en toda cosa ayudada._

 _75_

 _"Ea, señora si es que me conceda,_

 _saber de su notable malandanza,_

 _y la causa do tan fuerte proceda,_

 _que yo voto, sin mínima tardanza,_

 _mi mano en su consuelo interceda,_

 _y esto debería ser usanza,_

 _siendo justo por ti quienquier perezca,_

 _cuanto más su amparo te ofrezca."_

 _76_

 _"No es bien que su persona exterioriza,_

 _en delicada hechura así de digna,_

 _mostrarse en sufrir arrojadiza,_

 _que es virtud frente a suerte muy maligna,_

 _no serle nunca en nada quebradiza,_

 _ni a sus muchos efectos tan benigna,_

 _que es entre hombres asaz averiguado,_

 _no el que plañe, sino lucha honrado."_

 _77_

 _La madre se admiró de lo aquí dicho,_

 _y teniendo ya rienda al parasismo,_

 _atajó por un tanto su capricho,_

 _de manera cayó en su dramatismo,_

 _habiéndose a sí al final dicho,_

 _este desmesurado rigorismo,_

 _antes fuera a animales conveniente,_

 _que no al hombre noble y sapiente._

 _78_

 _"Gallardo mozo, espero me dispenses,_

 _que de un pecho honesto veo has hablado,_

 _tal que si no pensara en lo que cuentes,_

 _con razón me sería mal contado,_

 _pero es preciso ahora me descuentes,_

 _la simpleza que en mí has constatado,_

 _que no es más en mi mano hija llorarla,_

 _que el sol su calidez nos entregarla."_

 _79_

 _"Pippi mi única hija hoy perdiose,_

 _por mañana demás de despiadada,_

 _cual distraída oveja que extraviose,_

 _del rebaño, paciendo apartada,_

 _por tal tragedia ves enajenose,_

 _madre quien ahora vive sangustiada,_

 _que yo en su ausencia no lo dudo,_

 _sino un crudo árbol soy desnudo."_

 _80_

 _Ninten, a responder tornando dijo:_

 _"Bien me constan señora sus dolores,_

 _y en quitarlos mejor presente aguijo,_

 _que por averiguado a sus dolores,_

 _el remedio no lejos lo colijo,_

 _así no haga cuenta a sus temores,_

 _que está el pandero en mano muy bullente,_

 _de quien como usted la falta siente."_

 _81_

 _"Hacia el sur seguiré aquel sendero,_

 _donde forzoso he de encontrarme,_

 _con el vulgo discreto y muy parlero,_

 _que en donde ir sabrá encaminarme,_

 _mas para que no tómeme embustero,_

 _ni piense quiera della aprovecharme,_

 _hago voto en volverle a su hija,_

 _hasta que muerte ojos me cobija."_

 _82_

 _"Su bendición imploro no revoque,_

 _señora, que será recompensada,_

 _aquella fe que usted en mí coloque,_

 _mientras mi vida tenga sustentada;_

 _así señora mía, ya sofoque,_

 _su llanto y aflicción tan desdichada,_

 _que aunque ahora yo tome mi vereda,_

 _la vuelta sé serate mucho leda."_

 _83_

 _Alegrose la madre a tal extremo,_

 _que de pena su lengua desasiera,_

 _agradeciendo en trance ya postremo,_

 _a quien con honra tanto la sirviera:_

 _"Quiero te dar honor el más supremo,_

 _cual el griego a sus héroes les diera,_

 _mas quiere la ventura que en pagarte,_

 _nomás hayan deseos de honrarte."_

 _84_

 _"Te dé dios nuestro buena manderecha,_

 _que mi gusto procuras recobrarlo,_

 _que veo no cabe en ti ninguna brecha,_

 _de fé, que no dejé de constatarlo,_

 _tu persona a trabajos ser muy hecha,_

 _y a tu prójimo ledo en ampararlo,_

 _no pudiendo ningún delito verlo,_

 _sin tu brazo acudir en deshacerlo."_

 _85_

 _"Anda tu vía, pues, noble mozuelo,_

 _siguiéndole los pasos a aquellos,_

 _quienes frente a tormenta y duro duelo,_

 _sus hechos nos cantaran mucho dellos,_

 _vuelve a mis brazos mi único consuelo,_

 _Pippi, cuyos bermejos pelos ellos,_

 _antes me eran a ojos grata fiesta,_

 _cuando juntas pasábamos la siesta."_

 _86_

 _Conmovido no osara responderla,_

 _no encontrando discurso aparejado,_

 _ni ofrecimientos buenos que ofrecerla,_

 _creyendo ser cualquier inadecuado,_

 _a buena voluntad corresponderla,_

 _mejor dando en quedarse ya callado,_

 _que palabra a sazón poco dispuesta,_

 _muy difícil podrá sonar honesta._

 _87_

 _Despidiose y luego reanudara,_

 _camino que al pueblo encaminaba,_

 _do mucho no pasó cuando topara,_

 _con hombre que adelante caminaba,_

 _y vio que en ropa extraña aderezara,_

 _que otro sino un hippie semejaba,_

 _hombre que tambaleante en su paso,_

 _mostraba de sentido ser escaso._

 _88_

 _Parecía no estar enteramente,_

 _en parte ni siquiera en sus sentidos,_

 _sus miembros los blandiendo sesgamente,_

 _cual si de mano ajena compelidos,_

 _mas creía Ninten picañamente,_

 _ser por tragos no tanto comedidos,_

 _no cuidando que estas conjeturas,_

 _habían de cargar con las costuras._

 _89_

 _Asaz risueño al hippe allegose,_

 _queriendo dél saber cómo le andara,_

 _a quien en borrachera inmiscuyose,_

 _demás de patochadas que contara,_

 _mas súbito al llegar desengañose,_

 _cuanto en esta ilusión se equivocara,_

 _que al voltearlo hacia a sí nomás a pasas,_

 _vio entero sus ojos hechos brasas._

 _90_

 _Ya hechos brasas, insólito los viera,_

 _que rápido a Ninten desengañaran,_

 _no ser alcohol lo que eso produjera,_

 _mas iras que el sujeto lambicaran,_

 _cosa que a Ninten mucho aturdiera,_

 _viendo como sus miembros se aprestaran,_

 _luciendo desmedida ligereza,_

 _ya aprestados mover enorme fuerza._

 _91_

 _Giró airoso el rojo azul sujeto,_

 _muy severo a Ninten se dirigiendo,_

 _y no en medida alguna mansueto,_

 _que iba en ese momento pareciendo,_

 _al mundo le guardar poco respeto,_

 _desvariando a voces le diciendo:_

 _"Juro de no tener jamás holganza,_

 _hasta borrar la humana semejanza."_

 _92_

 _Al oírle Ninten quedó espantado,_

 _de esas razones nunca ensartadas,_

 _y no por lo que hubo exclamado,_

 _sino por qué injuria eran causadas,_

 _porque él habiendo mucho imaginado,_

 _entre las más aína recordadas,_

 _no acertaba pensar que gran vileza,_

 _suscitara en este hombre tanta crueza._

 _93_

 _No hubo tiempo alguno de cambiarse,_

 _ni palabras ni simple ofrecimientos,_

 _violo antes furibundo desvariarse,_

 _hostigando allende de los vientos,_

 _mas lo que le hiciera más dudarse,_

 _fueron del hombre aquellos sus destientos,_

 _por el campo tomando pies su vuelo,_

 _pareciendo saber poco de suelo._

 _94_

 _De aquel suelo poco hacía cuenta,_

 _hippie cuando a Ninten le acometía,_

 _con mano amenazándolo violenta,_

 _rayendo cuanto el prado esparcía,_

 _embate que de grado mal enfrenta,_

 _Ninten, que a él no simple parecía,_

 _aquellas tan extrañas confusiones,_

 _ser causadas por típicas razones._

 _95_

 _Ya estaban menudeando los asaltos,_

 _cuando los vientos hojas las mecían,_

 _aparejados darse tales altos,_

 _que templanza no poco la ofendían,_

 _las aves padecían sobresaltos,_

 _las náyades del río se revolvían,_

 _que el Hippie frente al bate no aflojose,_

 _ni a puñaladas Ninten doblegose._

 _96_

 _Mas fortuna mudable luego quiso,_

 _que tornara de nuevo sobre el coto,_

 _mandando a lides fuera ya preciso,_

 _a extremo embravecieran muy ignoto,_

 _do no fue el combatiente tan remiso,_

 _no usara de astucias cual denoto,_

 _procurando mejor en entenderlo,_

 _como al rival discreto conhonderlo._

 _97_

 _Sintiéndose en medida malicioso,_

 _que el trastorno no había esto cambiado,_

 _ser muy en picaresca generoso,_

 _el Hippie, a chusco amaño arribado,_

 _sacó una sirena, un cuerno ampuloso,_

 _con cual hubo jocoso imaginado,_

 _de la palestra fácil alejarse,_

 _haciendo su oponente alargarse._

 _98_

 _Tomó el cuerno entre mano muy usada,_

 _a manosear los tales aparejos,_

 _despidiendo canción no tan limada,_

 _que gustara oírlos disparejos:_

 _"Ninten, tu madre asaz de angustiada,_

 _te llama y pide a casa desde lejos,_

 _y dice si ocurriere no llegares,_

 _¡tal una gran paliza te llevares!"_

 _99_

 _Parose Ninten de ira atán pintado,_

 _habiendo oído estas expresiones,_

 _pensando no era justo ser mofado,_

 _de quien para él naciera de follones,_

 _así no quedó en nada agradado,_

 _ni movido por tales los hurgones,_

 _antes apelmazó iracundo brazo,_

 _listo llevarlo todo a último plazo._

 _100_

 _"No sé qué te llevara a tal punto,_

 _que ahora impertinente acometes,_

 _de la rúa concurrido el coyunto,_

 _quien por ventura puede te le metes,_

 _mas caso no haciendo bien barrunto,_

 _y te fuera en salud que te me quietes,_

 _que en un revés yo tengo pretendido,_

 _dejarte por el campo mal tendido."_

 _101_

 _No sufrió verse el Hippie maldonarse,_

 _de quien para apenas ensayado,_

 _creía estar a pique a llorarse,_

 _muy lejos del regazo acostumbrado,_

 _do seguro iría a consolarse,_

 _de apaleamiento suyo malhayado,_

 _paliza que él entonces presumía,_

 _muy pronto entre sus manos tomaría._

 _102_

 _"Tampoco, cierto, puedo yo decirte,_

 _de qué ahora esté más admirado,_

 _o como hasta ahora pude yo sufrirte,_

 _o hasta que punto eres descarado,_

 _que voto, y esto sé bien compartirte,_

 _si procuras hacerme malguisado:_

 _que he de hacer con esta mano usada,_

 _de ti una imagen muy mal agestada."_

 _103_

 _Se le abalanzó Ninten flemoso,_

 _ya no a razones dándoles sentido,_

 _mas antes, con su bate muy mañoso,_

 _propuso en un revés dejar concluido,_

 _combate, ya en hacerle deseoso,_

 _al hippie entender su gran descuido,_

 _pensando con aquel su brazo diestro,_

 _obviar el menester de algún maestro._

 _104_

 _El Hippie, ora sintiérase cansado,_

 _ora se aturdiera frente al hecho,_

 _que un mozo tan patente desmandado,_

 _dejábale en lides tan maltrecho,_

 _ya reculaba muy mal de su grado,_

 _y Ninten empezaba a ganar trecho,_

 _amagando cumplir con su promesa,_

 _y dar fin a esta peligrosa empresa._

 _105_

 _Cupiérale una grande impaciencia,_

 _al Hippie, quien en golpe aventuraba,_

 _de energías toda su esencia,_

 _que ahora muy furioso pertrechaba,_

 _mostrando en esto grande insolencia,_

 _frente al fin que claro avecinaba,_

 _queriendo contrariar muy obstinado,_

 _lo que ventura tuvo decretado._


	3. Canto III

_**MOTHER**_

 _Canto III_

 _Que cuenta de la entrada de Ninten en el cementerio y como su vida casi fuera a fin conducida_

 _1_

 _Son hombres que han llegado a la cumbre,_

 _del éxito, en loores decorados,_

 _causando en sus rivales pesadumbre,_

 _maguer sean de miles contrariados,_

 _y desdende mirando que encumbre,_

 _la suerte a los bien determinados,_

 _son millares de jóvenes lanzados,_

 _a calcar sus modelos ensalzados._

 _2_

 _Mas como acontece entre las gentes,_

 _cuyos sueños jamás se realizan,_

 _que ni les vale esfuerzos muy molientes,_

 _mientras de sus errores no escarnizan,_

 _hay tantos que porfían impacientes,_

 _e incluso el disparate canonizan,_

 _pretendiendo mover lo destinado,_

 _través solo labor atrincherado._

 _3_

 _Que, ¿acaso no conocen la natura,_

 _matrona sobre todos los proyectos,_

 _que la humana imaginación procura,_

 _hasta morirnos todos de provectos?_

 _Bueno es el que trabaja y perdura,_

 _viviendo más feliz que los ineptos,_

 _pero si la ocasión no se presente,_

 _¿como puedo dictar lo que me rente?_

 _4_

 _En verdad son ya tantos que interfieren,_

 _digo, los elementos de este mundo,_

 _que los que a grandes gestas se ofrecieren,_

 _fácilmente darán todo en fundo,_

 _execrado los tiempos que se unieren,_

 _de fracasos su piélago profundo,_

 _que aquel simple labor no es suficiente,_

 _si no se junta ingenio floreciente._

 _5_

 _Quién labor y ingenio ha juntado,_

 _bien puede estimarse sin segundo,_

 _habiendo a su servicio destinado,_

 _potencial que reside en el profundo,_

 _ánimo, a las cosas grandes dado,_

 _que por librarse exclama gemebundo,_

 _llamando a frente fuerza inusitada,_

 _de nuestra especie herencia olvidada._

 _6_

 _La mente con que fuimos dispensados,_

 _es máquina que espanto bien incita,_

 _sus ángulos, sus puntos intrincados,_

 _ningún ordenador torpe le imita,_

 _que si del mar sus fondos contemplados,_

 _difícil es ignorarlos nadie admita,_

 _cuanto más con razón es ponderada,_

 _sin límites la mente enmarañada._

 _7_

 _A vida día tras día reducida,_

 _la humana especie somos condenados,_

 _que raro alcanza sernos conocida,_

 _cuanto menos sus usos extremados,_

 _digo, la humana mente imbuida,_

 _con potenciales tanto inusitados,_

 _que bien puede decirse confirmada,_

 _que es de nos solo en parte utilizada._

 _8_

 _Aquel criador común que nos hiciera,_

 _no mintió cuando dijo que creados,_

 _fuimos según la imagen tan señera,_

 _del señor de los cielos adorados,_

 _y que partes insignes les surtiera,_

 _a sus hijos en tierra engendrados,_

 _tanto para el sustento necesario,_

 _como para luchar con su adversario._

 _9_

 _Solo Ninten, de suerte ejercitado,_

 _logró usar de poderes prodigiosos,_

 _sin conocer siquiera que sondeado,_

 _hubiera los rincones más umbrosos,_

 _de nuestro ingenio humano bien dotado,_

 _maguer a tantos aún tan misteriosos,_

 _y fue descubrimiento bien empleado,_

 _como ahora te será representado._

 _10_

 _Ninten quiso dejar ya la palestra,_

 _queriendo proseguir la su derrota,_

 _dejando malparado a cabestra,_

 _al Hippie, su arrogante boca rota,_

 _mas, el Hippie correrse no demuestra,_

 _su absorta mente dello muy remota,_

 _antes sentado sobre ese pasto,_

 _parece ser de pasmo bien contrasto._

 _11_

 _"Habido he antes notables ocasiones,_

 _por los bosques molido encontrarme,_

 _después de haber tomado potaciones,_

 _y con ellas con gusto solazarme,_

 _mas juro, y no tengo explicaciones,_

 _que apenas sé yo cómo figurarme,_

 _verme aquí tan ansí de malparado,_

 _sin, a mi ver, haber cosa tomado."_

 _12_

 _Retornose Ninten, o fuera un poco,_

 _incrédulo, o un poco agraviado,_

 _creyendo haberle hecho volver loco,_

 _al que molido había detrás dejado,_

 _no ignorando colérico tampoco,_

 _que puede le dejaba allí burlado,_

 _y tomó esta última por cierta,_

 _su cólera no enteramente muerta._

 _13_

 _"Ea, hombre y ¿qué delirio te permite,_

 _continuar torpe en este desatino,_

 _cuando sabes sin duda un ardite,_

 _que has de sentirte más aún mohíno,_

 _cada vez que a reírte te limites,_

 _estando en el lodo tan indino?_

 _que lo que quiero, y bien me viene gana,_

 _es dejarte la trompa no muy sana."_

 _14_

 _El Hippie se espantó del tratamiento,_

 _de quien jamás había conocido,_

 _lo atribuyendo todo a embaimiento,_

 _o simplemente algún malentendido:_

 _"No te conozco, mucho me arrepiento,_

 _haber por estos bosques discurrido,_

 _que no solo despiértome agotado,_

 _mas fui de otros sin causa injuriado."_

 _15_

 _Si pasmado del Hippie sus razones,_

 _no dejara de serlo por los hechos,_

 _constatando faltar de esas facciones,_

 _que fueran causa a tantos sinderechos,_

 _esas vimos belígeras pasiones,_

 _que los dejaran tanto ya desechos,_

 _que, la saña enteramente extinta,_

 _le pareció persona ya distinta._

 _16_

 _Viendo del hombre este paradero,_

 _lo ayudó al fin estarse bien parado,_

 _lo encontrando no así de argüendero,_

 _ni de alharaquiento acostumbrado,_

 _que yendo por rocoso el sendero,_

 _más y más vino a estarse asombrado,_

 _estando en coloquios mesurados,_

 _muy ajenos de golpes los pasados._

 _17_

 _"Harto buena ha sido mi ventura,_

 _en podido haber desengañarme,_

 _que viendo la admirable apostura,_

 _con que ahora se digna en holgarme,_

 _veo no ser la suerte tan segura,_

 _ni acertado jamás della confiarme,_

 _porque entre ocasiones tan variadas,_

 _a duras se hallan dos compaginadas."_

 _18_

 _"No fuera hace segundos muy cabales,_

 _que estabas por los sauces desvariando,_

 _me entrando de repente a los puñales,_

 _llegado a tal extremo delirando,_

 _creí problemas sino unos mentales,_

 _serían lo que te estaban trastornando,_

 _que, lo que en mi dejaste magullado,_

 _será testigo bien calificado."_

 _19_

 _"Maguer llagas que haya recibido,_

 _me hicieran pensar ya ser pujante,_

 _desvarío al cual te habrás rendido,_

 _lo que puede ahora más me espante,_

 _es verte vuelto tan presto a sentido,_

 _cual no lo contrahiciera un farsante,_

 _demostrando a la clara buena hechura,_

 _tanto que a reverencia me conjura."_

 _20_

 _Su rojo pelo antes adobado,_

 _ahora tan bisunto y vedijoso,_

 _de estas razones mucho conturbado,_

 _vio no otra palabra ser juicioso,_

 _ni rebozo alguno adecuado,_

 _en dar vado al dolor ya muy copioso,_

 _antes pídele a Ninten todo olvide,_

 _que él en restituirlo se acomide._

 _21_

 _No queriendo los dos estarse holgando,_

 _concordaron al fin ya en partirse,_

 _y a sus sendos costados se encarando,_

 _no olvidaron corteses despedirse,_

 _en tiempo aparejado, se jurando,_

 _la cuenta de sus vidas trasmitirse,_

 _por el usual conducto del correo,_

 _sin cordelejo o algún simple rodeo._

 _22_

 _De su ronda llegaba Febo al coto,_

 _cuando Ninten en Podunk arribase,_

 _el arrebol deparando al bello soto,_

 _rosicler que las hojas matizase,_

 _invitando con grande alboroto,_

 _parva de aves que a vuelo se tomase,_

 _ya todas a sus nidos se llegando,_

 _a se pasar la noche descansando._

 _23_

 _Fuerza el bullicio usado ya cobraba,_

 _mas para el que aún allí se estase,_

 _no fue excusa el sol que se ocultaba,_

 _para que uno cegato se negase,_

 _la noche, cual ahora avecinaba,_

 _y de honesta parranda se privase,_

 _mostrando ser las noches enfoscadas,_

 _de alegres ocasiones muy colmadas._

 _24_

 _Andaba por el pueblo luminoso,_

 _so luna que perlina rutilaba,_

 _saludando a transeúntes muy gustoso,_

 _los conocidos que ende allí topaba,_

 _pero no andaba el jóven vagaroso,_

 _que la fiesta entonces comenzaba,_

 _en casas sobre piedra sustentadas_

 _por fines de semanas frecuentadas._

 _25_

 _Mas si a las fiestas tantos ya acudían,_

 _a gozar de las horas que restaban,_

 _otros por las callejas atendían,_

 _no tan ledos como otros demostraban,_

 _que entre ellos eran hombres que ofrecían,_

 _la vida y sus familias custodiaban,_

 _por aquellas afueras vigilando,_

 _y de armas de fuego se cargando._

 _26_

 _Un hombre de expresión asaz severa,_

 _frente a casa mostrose pensativo,_

 _observando atento una hoguera:_

 _"Con las noches, verás, así convivo,_

 _pero me maravilla que no corriera,_

 _tu persona, al momento hoy festivo,_

 _que no es razón el joven lo mendigue,_

 _el tiempo que el día le prodigue."_

 _27_

 _"Mas de los mozos bien he conocido,_

 _la vida a contrapelo procurarla,_

 _la corriente de tanto obedecido,_

 _cual el yerro vulgar que es rehusarla,_

 _así no es justo quede sorprendido,_

 _ni tan buena actitud quiera afearla,_

 _que hay jóvenes que he visto y conocido,_

 _que en vivir mejor me han instruido."_

 _28_

 _"Por tiempo he estado aquí esperando,_

 _frente llama de hoguera que suspende,_

 _cuanto vecino aquí está velando,_

 _y atalaya hasta do la luz se extiende,_

 _continuo el corazón nos palpitando,_

 _al pensar qué la oscuridad transciende,_

 _que muchos son los que han de aquí partido,_

 _sin haber cosa dellos más oído"_

 _29_

 _"Una crisis asaz espeluznante,_

 _arrolla a nuestro Podunk tan amado,_

 _de zombis cuyo súbito levante,_

 _a oídos no parece haber llegado,_

 _mas vemos bajo antiguo estandarte,_

 _hoy el vecino ha sido convocado,_

 _procurando su pueblo preservarlo,_

 _y el bárbaro enemigo conquistarlo."_

 _30_

 _"Mas al fin, con las veras que yo puedo,_

 _con grande admiración te recibimos,_

 _viendo que sin ninguna arte o ruego,_

 _te ofreces cual los hombres que lucimos,_

 _pendones cual ahora aquí despliego,_

 _porque de voluntarios combatimos,_

 _así que ten tu arma ya presente,_

 _que al enemigo pronto haremos frente."_

 _31_

 _Pasmose Ninten, viéndose admitido,_

 _a gremio que apenas lo entendía,_

 _que a unirse nunca tuvo consentido,_

 _a número copioso que crecía,_

 _mas antes que él hubiere redargüido,_

 _esta empresa que nueva emprendía,_

 _oyose en la penumbra apartado,_

 _grito de hombre, dos quizá, aterrado._

 _32_

 _Del sur el promontorio provenía,_

 _grito que pavoroso un espanto,_

 _con enorme tenor les infundía,_

 _do entender se pudiera fácil cuanto,_

 _indispuestos a ver lo que atendía,_

 _mas, entre arboles, cerca el camposanto,_

 _eran hombres que al sur se dirigían,_

 _que andando más el miedo despedían._

 _33_

 _Sus pasos no sufrieran de pereza,_

 _corriendo hacia do el tráfago se oía,_

 _tomando arma y apero con presteza,_

 _queriendo en la ocasión que se ofrecía,_

 _enseñarle al mundo de firmeza,_

 _que en la prevista lid se pretendía,_

 _con pistola, acero, y arrojadizo,_

 _darle a este desconcierto el fin preciso._

 _34_

 _No habían pasado aún los cotos,_

 _ni el bosque frondoso penetrado,_

 _cuando entre las piedras, por los sotos,_

 _emergiera el contorno ofuscado;_

 _y miraban los cuerpos que remotos,_

 _habían mucho trecho ya andado,_

 _formándose en la niebla en grandes haces,_

 _que cierto no tratábanles de paces._

 _35_

 _Por la entrada del sur se habían formado,_

 _hombres que la defensa componían,_

 _defendiendo el sendero apretado,_

 _que números les desfavorecían,_

 _y en ellos viose Ercilla afirmado,_

 _que entonces un bastión se parecían:_

 _"del muro los de dentro, fácilmente,_

 _de mucha se defiende poca gente."_

 _36_

 _Ni el diestro pintor ejercitado,_

 _por mano diera luz a tal quimera,_

 _ni el de cámara más calificado,_

 _jamás a trazarlo pienso él pudiera,_

 _que el enemigo dellos divisado,_

 _de movimientos tal como una fiera,_

 _su apariencia a todo hombre espanta,_

 _no siendo hijo de mano sacrosanta._

 _37_

 _De antigüedad los libros son cundidos,_

 _de monstruos y de extrañas sabandijas,_

 _el grifo, el can cerbero bien sabidos,_

 _lo son como de Escila sus sortijas,_

 _llevando hombres no poco desvalidos,_

 _sus garras en tamaño atán prolijas,_

 _vigilando angosto el estrecho,_

 _do tiende a navegantes cruel asecho._

 _38_

 _Eran zombies, jamás yo prevarique,_

 _la debida respuesta esperada,_

 _que es vicio de escritor que comunique,_

 _su invención por la pluma encauzada,_

 _en número de folios nos explique,_

 _cosa de una mención solo ocupada,_

 _hartando no nomás con su aspereza,_

 _también con de conceto gran pobreza._

 _39_

 _Vadeando tantos cuerpos derribados,_

 _que esparcieron la calle pedregosa,_

 _uniose Ninten a hombres ocupados,_

 _en custodiar la villa atán preciosa;_

 _mas también con embates extremados,_

 _los embestían con fuerza prodigiosa,_

 _habiendo en sus ardides demostrado,_

 _no haber el seso entero malogrado._

 _40_

 _Corría muy ligero por la bruta,_

 _turbamulta de monstruos que avanzaban,_

 _parando en de palestra una gruta,_

 _do los zombis del bosque se entraban;_

 _y llegó a tal extremo la disputa,_

 _que los miembros doquier se amontonaban,_

 _piernas, brazos, cabeza aún voceando,_

 _medida que uno iba atropellando._

 _41_

 _Los miembros de los zombis allí caídos,_

 _miraban por la tierra prodigarse,_

 _siendo aspecto de estos malvenidos,_

 _a forcejeo cualquier desbaratarse;_

 _mas no estuvieron menos precavidos,_

 _los hombres en no tanto acercarse,_

 _que herirse y convertirse junto,_

 _todo aconteció en un solo punto._

 _42_

 _Lengua sola no basta en pintarlo,_

 _la expresión del hombre devastado,_

 _al su conmilitón caro mirarlo,_

 _de la lid, entre el lodo asesinado;_

 _mas no hubo quien pudiese explicarlo,_

 _después que el hombre hubiese ya expirado,_

 _vecino, hermano, o el padre muy honrado,_

 _de muerte por ensalmo reanimado._

 _43_

 _Reanimado era el cuerpo por la plaga,_

 _en movimiento lerdo y sin sentido,_

 _y aunque parece en modo contrahaga,_

 _la vida que nos había Dios surtido,_

 _el zombi de la misma no se halaga,_

 _que el ánima hace mucho fue perdido,_

 _que, en lugar del hombre acostumbrado,_

 _monstro dejó a razón jamás domado._

 _44_

 _Ya ese cielo de tiempo se enfoscaba,_

 _dando lóbrega faz a trapisonda;_

 _y ya en fría la sangre se bañaba,_

 _el acero que fiero escamonda,_

 _la hierba tosca y trigo que asomaba,_

 _hacia el sol que fin daba a su ronda,_

 _que la tenebregura no fue parte,_

 _apaciguar el furibundo Marte._

 _45_

 _En un dácame esas los tumbaban,_

 _zombi tras zombi en tierra enfangada,_

 _mas era aguacero el que enfrentaban,_

 _de cerviz muy erguida y obstinada,_

 _porque los hombres, ¡Cuánto se dudaban,_

 _su suerte en la lid desmesurada,_

 _viendo tras cada zombi en suelo muerto,_

 _otro tomar el puesto allí desierto!_

 _46_

 _Salían en infinita una sucesión,_

 _la turba de temor no poco digna,_

 _a todo pecho habiendo en sujeción,_

 _la ánima a su suerte ya resigna,_

 _que es paremia de gran significación,_

 _y de natura, no en todo benigna,_

 _ser el duro adversario parte entibiar,_

 _la ira que la contienda suele enviar._

 _47_

 _Arribaba en acopio esa parva,_

 _de zombis que las fosas atestaban,_

 _como titán sentado que escarba,_

 _su número el avance estorbaban,_

 _y el pájaro que en rama se engarba,_

 _se reía viendo cómo se atascaban,_

 _muy ajeno al calvario deshilado,_

 _y de la sangre abajo destilado._

 _48_

 _Miseria dondequiera allí imperaba,_

 _y quedando las flores malogradas,_

 _bajo el cadáver frío que reposaba,_

 _entre hermanos, sus manos ya tembladas,_

 _dio testimonio a suerte que esperaba,_

 _al que se uniera a haces desdichadas,_

 _hijos dejando y esposas muy honestas,_

 _solo para morir en las florestas._

 _49_

 _Sea de nos el mensaje estudiado,_

 _y de quienes el orbe da acogida,_

 _no seguir el ejemplo atolondrado,_

 _de quien salta en guerra aborrecida,_

 _que es solo sueños de ocio depravado,_

 _y de hombres sino gloria envanecida,_

 _hombres que entre sinabafas criados,_

 _viven de quienes mueren apartados._

 _50_

 _Bajo Minerva siempre han militado,_

 _en justa guerra hombres veteranos,_

 _su ejército a defensa convocado,_

 _en la plaza, florestas, y en los llanos,_

 _y si jamás a asalto incitado,_

 _es que no sufre agravios munandanos,_

 _el pueblo que jamás se satisface_

 _hasta borrar insulto que se le hace._

 _51_

 _Y mientras de Minerva se han regido,_

 _los soldados, justicia persiguiendo,_

 _los de Ares no poco ha acontecido,_

 _por fresca sangre estarse confundiendo,_

 _que es la guerra en sí lo que han querido,_

 _de casus belli apenas conociendo,_

 _causando estrago y mísera matanza,_

 _sabiendo cual la fiera de templanza._

 _52_

 _Estos hombres que vemos congregados,_

 _he barruntos que fueran contendiendo,_

 _so blasón de Minerva consagrados,_

 _su justo estandarte lo blandiendo,_

 _porque no cabe en juicios bien formados,_

 _decir que su firmeza proveyendo,_

 _viene de Ares por gracia señalada,_

 _viendo su condición desacordada._

 _53_

 _¿Qué fue de su apostura atán sobrada,_

 _que estos hombres no poco la blandían?_

 _¿Por qué embotó la hoja aguzada,_

 _si tantos enemigos esparcían?_

 _tal fue de circunstantes sopesada,_

 _la situación, mas ¿quienes dudarían,_

 _ser a favor de zombis conjurados,_

 _sus números inmensos allí formados?_

 _54_

 _No desprecien al hombre derribado,_

 _que melindre y postín todos pospone,_

 _siendo este en bestia transformado,_

 _cuando en su industria vida la supone,_

 _que si el manso gato arrinconado,_

 _en león tornado a furia nos expone,_

 _¿que se espera del hombre alocado,_

 _viendo su vida a término llegado?_

 _55_

 _Guardábanse en círculo formado,_

 _oponiendo la fuerza que asediaba,_

 _do había quien en medio recostado,_

 _aún con flacas fuerzas allí rezaba,_

 _y saliera en su zelo defraudado,_

 _frente a este cerco que apretaba,_

 _si no hubiera Fortuna antojadiza,_

 _girado más su rueda movediza._

 _56_

 _La rueda de Fortuna, nos informan,_

 _no es una sino tres organizadas,_

 _donde todos su puesto encima toman,_

 _en futuras, actuales, o pasadas;_

 _la pasada, antiguos vemos colman,_

 _y son sus casos ende retratadas;_

 _y la futura es tan desconocida,_

 _que de seda una vela es envolvida._

 _57_

 _La presente es la única que gira,_

 _sus personajes siempre los trocando,_

 _que hay quienes de su cumbre Ella tira,_

 _y otros que Ella cuida los alzando,_

 _demás que en esta rueda ves conspira,_

 _no un solo dios mas siete trabajando,_

 _cada uno en su cerco designado,_

 _y a cierta parte de hombres inclinado._

 _58_

 _Mas si Fortuna a un Rey lo encumbrase,_

 _y a la plebe mantuvo sobajada,_

 _también quien muy seguro se pensase,_

 _en su solio y suerte aventajada,_

 _vemos como Fortuna lo deshace,_

 _y le arrebata gracia antes dada,_

 _dando con todas gentes en el suelo,_

 _sin ver ni grado, ánimo, ni duelo._

 _59_

 _A este Ninten quiso la ventura,_

 _alzarlo por encima de su cuerno,_

 _que en cosas venideras la Fortuna,_

 _nunca se establece en lo hodierno,_

 _antes a inesperado le asegura,_

 _su abrigo y un renombre in eterno,_

 _que así a los humildes los levanta,_

 _tal como Juvenal en versos canta._

 _60_

 _Al frente estuvo Ninten ya enervado,_

 _que ya por tiempo el brazo sostenía,_

 _comenzando a entender de hombre el estado,_

 _de cuan falto de fuerzas estaría,_

 _en cosas las llevar al fin planeado,_

 _resoluciones que uno tomaría,_

 _si en su abogar la suerte no llegase,_

 _y el camino al éxito allanase._

 _61_

 _Ya pocos circundaban parva de hombre,_

 _digo, los malferidos que allí yacieran,_

 _a estos escamoteándoles renombre,_

 _por las llagas que tanto lo impidieran,_

 _mas uno que otro muy valiente hombre,_

 _aun resiste enemigos que embistieran,_

 _muriera, sí, muriera peleando,_

 _más en la muerte gloria alcanzando._

 _62_

 _Aquí logró un zombi en pungirlo,_

 _el baluarte cruelmente asediado,_

 _tan solo para presto reducirlo,_

 _el defensor con fierro acendrado,_

 _mas el apremio entonces a sentirlo,_

 _empezara entre tanto allí cercado,_

 _instalando pavor en los de adentro,_

 _y más en los que fueran al encuentro._

 _63_

 _No sabían qué pensar ni qué hacerse,_

 _los hombres que ya pocos allí quedaban,_

 _que no hubo lugar a que moverse,_

 _y a los de en medio mucho apretaban,_

 _tanto que vieron muchos ya tenerse,_

 _uniéndose a vecinos que peleaban,_

 _disputando cuestión de ellos sabida,_

 _de tiempo hace mucho ya perdida._

 _64_

 _No se pudo sufrir de los presentes,_

 _ver su porfía tan vana les salir,_

 _ni la vía concurrida por las gentes,_

 _de fosa a tantos hombres verles servir,_

 _que creían fueron todos tan decentes,_

 _que otra suerte hubieran de compartir,_

 _habiendo en tantas horas bien mostrado,_

 _gran fortaleza frente su cruel hado._

 _65_

 _A Ninten le agobiaba la frustración,_

 _que como avariento empezó a esculcar,_

 _esculcar en sus mientes la solución,_

 _que mostraban ya tanto la precisar,_

 _mas fue cuando les dió desesperación,_

 _que listos empezaron a imaginar,_

 _imaginarse mil trazas extrañas,_

 _engaños, artificios y otras mañas._

 _67_

 _De rebato sintió en su imaginación,_

 _correr por de su mente los resquicios,_

 _alguna apremiante memoración,_

 _movida por la lucha y sus indicios,_

 _de esos talentos puestas a detención,_

 _a la presente guerra atán propicios,_

 _y el duro paréntesis mandado,_

 _por padre en estas cosas avisado._

 _68_

 _Y procurando presto llamar frente,_

 _virtud que de chamaco manejaba,_

 _sintiose Ninten más incongruente,_

 _frente la destrucción que amenazaba,_

 _sopesando inquieta ya su mente,_

 _buscando donde el tiento asentaba,_

 _sabiendo esta pericia ser regida,_

 _por maña rara y ciencia ya perdida._

 _69_

 _¿Qué es ver criatura tanto se afanando,_

 _en recobrar perdida su pujanza,_

 _lozanía solícito emulando,_

 _del joven corazón, su altiva andanza?_

 _Tal sintiose Ninten en recobrando,_

 _el perdido compás a esta danza,_

 _deseando dar a asedio prolongado,_

 _por su mano el vado precisado._

 _70_

 _Del mundo sus haberes es costumbre,_

 _a razón de esfuerzos concentrados,_

 _ascender a la tan deseada cumbre,_

 _cual premio a sacrificios consagrados,_

 _mas al hombre difícil es columbre,_

 _cuando en sus designios complicados,_

 _que todo más está en suerte su mano,_

 _y jamás en humano oficio vano._

 _71_

 _Fuera cuando perdido en pensamiento,_

 _Ninten, su vida en punto recelaba,_

 _por un Zombi de torpe movimiento,_

 _que veía ocasión que convidaba,_

 _no perdiendo propicio el momento,_

 _que en nuestro distraído encontraba,_

 _procurando tomar la fuerza dura,_

 _por su más manifesta quebradura._

 _72_

 _Maguer no de sigilo bien dotada,_

 _esta especie a sangre tan sedienta,_

 _su ligereza al de hombre extremada,_

 _menudo coge en garra hambrienta,_

 _y esta virtud, y así quede llamada,_

 _aquello que dejó huella sangrienta,_

 _dejara en grande número tendido,_

 _muerto por campo en cobre ya teñido._

 _73_

 _Un fin le fuera harto desastrado,_

 _ante el endriago insano doblegarse,_

 _que como por ensalmo conjurado,_

 _miró el zombi insano acercarse,_

 _mas no quiso, verás, tan despiadado,_

 _a esta proeza el cielo así mostrarse,_

 _vedándole carrera apresurada,_

 _a esta criatura tan desaforada._

 _74_

 _Las fuentes muchas son que lo trataran,_

 _y no pocas de verídica muestra,_

 _del prodigio que tantos allí miraran,_

 _del círculo distrusa su diestra,_

 _veyendo como súbito volaran,_

 _con vértigo que ojos secuestra,_

 _zombis a izquierda y a derecha,_

 _en sus filas creando inmensa brecha._

 _75_

 _Averiguó a tiempo como aumentar,_

 _fuerza de brazo, tres tantos doblado,_

 _que en ello se pudo aseguarar,_

 _no haberle su poder aún dejado,_

 _a su sabor poniéndose a conmutar,_

 _seis veces su vigor multiplicado,_

 _dejando a circunstantes bien entender,_

 _su fortuna ya pronto había de mover._

 _76_

 _Ninten estaba haciéndole gigote,_

 _a la turba de zombi acicateada,_

 _sirviéndole entonces como azote,_

 _verse de solo un niño quebrantada,_

 _su enjambre de colérico jicote,_

 _volando por la calle agolpada,_

 _creyendo no les fuera aún arrancada,_

 _plaza tan caramente ocupada._

 _77_

 _Hasta de sí el muchacho se pasmaba,_

 _viendo con qué presteza él corría,_

 _y como tantos cuerpos derribaba,_

 _maguer el dolor el zombi no sentía,_

 _de manera que en masa se ajuntaba,_

 _para lo resistir, la turba impía,_

 _ignorando que el fin de aqueste asunto,_

 _y su ruina serían todo en un punto._

 _78_

 _Ninten apenas sabe él de pares,_

 _las brutas huestes allí desmoronando,_

 _ni conoce el altivo de azares,_

 _en el brazo su suerte controlando,_

 _y mientras sangre cárdena en mares,_

 _por la tierra estuviera derramando,_

 _va Ninten continuando el avance,_

 _donde ni el fiero Marte da alcance._

 _79_

 _Su cuerpo le servía como instrumento,_

 _al cerebro que entonces le latía,_

 _como vemos el cuerpo sudoriento,_

 _después del uso largo cesantía,_

 _porque él todavía entrenamiento,_

 _seguir entonces bien le exigía,_

 _para llevar a frente potenciales,_

 _y ya vimos talentos liberales._

 _80_

 _Y aunque vemos autores mucho vanos,_

 _mucho gustan tirar de la sabána,_

 _dilatando los actos más mundanos,_

 _mostrando condición sino truhana,_

 _no gusto a los romances grecianos,_

 _hacer tanto estrago y mella villana,_

 _hinchiendo la verdad de historia hechos,_

 _sin dejarlos ya firmes en sus techos._

 _81_

 _Así, yendo ya pues, como he dictado,_

 _la corriente de zombis aún manaba,_

 _y quizás fuera en parte ocasionado,_

 _pueblo ser do su origen derivaba,_

 _tan pequeño, y de estado muy aislado,_

 _mas a la madrugada se miraba,_

 _que zombis de los bosques emergidos,_

 _en números salían reducidos._

 _82_

 _Aconteció al revés de lo creído,_

 _a parva que seguía asediando,_

 _porque aunque de vigor tanto imbuido,_

 _y capaz de seguir aún guerreando,_

 _su juicio no era así de extendido,_

 _en conocer su suerte, ya mudando,_

 _que es de bestia en errores tanto porfiar,_

 _de hombres, su estratagema saber cambiar._

 _83_

 _Y ya el alba su manto la tendía,_

 _dorado por el campo se ensanchaba,_

 _cuando en campo do tanto allí yacía,_

 _silencio inefable señoreaba,_

 _y el cuerpo que ya poco respondía,_

 _las flores de sepulcro abrigaba,_

 _uniéndose con otros ensartados,_

 _que seguían largo curso sepultados._

 _84_

 _Fueron muchos los hombres que entregados,_

 _nomás al singular, penoso llanto,_

 _que fueran de la muerte indultados,_

 _maguer perdiera vida su encanto,_

 _siendo a memorias tristes transportados,_

 _y en su suerte cobrando grave espanto,_

 _de muerte habiendo sido eximidos,_

 _para en mayores penas ser sumidos._

 _85_

 _Tomáronse obsequias necesarias,_

 _las afines a tan funesto evento,_

 _prendiendo en bando muchas luminarias,_

 _en tierra que le fue sangre sustento,_

 _y oficiando oraciones muy sumarias,_

 _perdidas en el céfiro atán lento,_

 _no se mostraban ledos en el partir,_

 _no sabiendo a los otros que les decir._

 _86_

 _Entre los que en postrero allí tomaron,_

 _derrota de su senda acostumbrada,_

 _Ninten y los oriundos se juraron,_

 _dar de su vida cuenta no abreviada,_

 _que todos cuantos juntos se juntaron,_

 _maguer de pesadumbre evidenciada,_

 _le hubieron a Ninten mucho cariño,_

 _viendo tanto valor en solo un niño._

 _87_

 _Mas como la natura lo precisa,_

 _sus efectos tener que dar en cabo,_

 _nuestro héroe reanudó con mucha prisa,_

 _el camino, de río cruzando un vado,_

 _y luego cementerio allá devisa,_

 _no lejos de ese bosque desecado,_

 _teniendo una que otra su sospecha,_

 _que llegar justo allí le aprovecha._

 _88_

 _En curso entonces sobrio y pedregoso,_

 _que al cementerio grave le guiaba,_

 _sintiose ende no poco temeroso,_

 _frente al campo santo que acercaba,_

 _porque el flujo de zombis enjundioso,_

 _su origen por las fosas barruntaba,_

 _y cierto andando viose encontrado,_

 _con los que a batalla habían faltado._

 _89_

 _La memoria constante le aquejaba,_

 _promesa que a la madre le hiciera,_

 _de remediar pesar que le abrumaba,_

 _volviéndole la hija que perdiera,_

 _y pensándolo mucho se afeaba,_

 _cuando sobre el pontón se detuviera,_

 _haber en esa fe prevaricado,_

 _casi habiendo a Pippi olvidado._

 _90_

 _Mas después de indeciso convenciose,_

 _ser de poca ocasión esta su duda,_

 _que allende el hecho que ofreciose,_

 _en consolar aquella pobre viuda,_

 _también al juramento adhiriose:_

 _"perder la vida en ello no me suda",_

 _jamás melindre alguno lo tomando,_

 _cuando fuera su encargo ejecutando._

 _91_

 _Ende la desazón que le causaba,_

 _pensándolo tornose en pujanza,_

 _creyendo a su misión mucho importaba,_

 _de aligerar, mostrando gran lozanza,_

 _sabiendo que ese páramo guardaba,_

 _de su tarea, deseada la libranza,_

 _imaginando en tal lugar propicio,_

 _dar en de Pippi algún nuevo indicio._


End file.
